Million Reasons
by Yumipon
Summary: El amor se expresa de diversas formas y en cualquier etapa. Hay millones de formas de manifestarlo, aunque a veces ni siquiera nos damos cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después. [Fic participante del reto anual: "Diario de amor... Cien relatos feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Defensa y Protección

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Fic participante del reto anual: "Diario de amor: Cien relatos feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **I —**

— **Defensa y Protección —**

* * *

Sintió nuevamente otro golpe certero en su mejilla y, al caer de rodillas, una patada contra sus costillas que lo hizo perder el aliento. Tosió aún en el suelo, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, la ira creciendo en su interior junto con la confusión y la duda. ¿Por qué lo golpeaban de esa forma? ¿Tanto odio podía causar ser diferente? Escuchó sus risas y los pasos acercarse nuevamente, y decidió que no se resignaría a eso.

— Realmente sus mentes son tan pequeñas como para poder comprenderlo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué dices, _anormal_? ¿Nos estás insultando? — El mayor del grupo parecía no terminar de procesar el mensaje, pero había captado lo suficiente como para saber que no era precisamente un halago. — Ya vas a ver, _fenómeno_.

Se preparó mentalmente para el golpe, encogiendo el cuerpo en su posición; sin embargo, jamás hubo contacto. En lugar de eso, escuchó el movimiento, algunos golpes secos que le dieron la impresión de ser dolorosos y hábiles, y luego, los pasos corriendo lejos del lugar.

— ¡Ya verás, _machita_ , cuando se lo digamos a tu padre! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

— ¡Díganle lo que quieran, a ver cómo les va!

Para su sorpresa, la voz de quien lo había defendido pertenecía a una niña. Levantó la vista y la vio de pie frente a él, dándole la espalda con las manos en sus caderas, mirando fijamente al grupo de mocosos que huía de ahí. Al sentirlo moverse, lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, dándose vuelta para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza sin disimulo, buscando alguna herida.

— Gracias…

— No es nada, esos chicos son unos bravucones — volvió a sonreírle con sinceridad, extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo —. Kuwashima Sango, un gusto.

— El gusto es mío — tomó la mano y le besó el dorso, sonrojándola levemente —. Tsujitani Miroku. Me mudé hace poco a ese edificio…

— Oh, recuerdo haber visto el camión… ¿puedo preguntar por qué te estaban golpeando?

— Bueno… — Se rascó la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia. — Porque dicen que soy diferente… es por mis ojos. Dicen que el azul no es japonés.

— Son unos idiotas, tus ojos son muy lindos — fue un comentario inocente y lleno de honestidad que lo hizo sonreír —. ¿Qué edad tienes? Porque no te ves tan menor que ellos, podrías haberte defendido…

— Tengo 10 años… y no me gusta pelear. Tampoco sé hacerlo. Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido con todos ellos, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

— 7 años, pero sé defenderme muy bien. Con ellos, es necesario saber hacerlo. Si quieres, te puedo enseñar.

— No es necesario, de verdad… lo agradezco, pero no me gusta la violencia.

— A mí tampoco, no ando buscando pelea. Pero ellos fastidian a todo el mundo y, si no te defiendes, te tendrán de saco de arena. No siempre voy a poder llegar a salvarte el trasero…

Miroku sonrió, la preocupación era genuina, auténtica pese a que acababan de conocerse. Miró la dirección en la que habían salido corriendo los niños que lo habían agredido y vio a uno de ellos apoyado en un árbol, la mirada fija en los dos, esperando un descuido u observando sus siguientes movimientos, no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones se dibujaba mejor en el rostro del menor. Negó con un gesto, sólo uno del grupo parecía ser mayor que él, los demás eran menores y cercanos a su edad, pero eran 7 niños y siempre llevarían ventaja en ese sentido. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña que también observaba al chiquillo que no dejaba de escrutarlos y sacó un rápido cálculo mental de su destreza para poder detener y espantar al grupo. Definitivamente, su habilidad no era común y quizá era más inteligente aprender algo de ella que intentar evitar problemas, porque intuía que no podría hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?

— Mi padre me enseñó — la sonrisa en su rostro fue segura, hasta un poco engreída —. Pertenece a las Fuerzas Armadas, y sabe lo importante que es una buena defensa.

— Eso explica que seas tan diestra — apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, llamando de nuevo su atención —. ¿No te enseñó tu padre que no puedes confiar en cualquier persona?

— Bueno, sí… — Pareció avergonzarse un poco por eso, moviendo sus pies infantilmente. — Pero necesitabas ayuda, sino te terminarían lastimando de verdad. Además, no pareces alguien malo…

— Eres muy tierna, ¿lo sabías? — Acentuó su sonrisa al volver a notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, por alguna razón le llamaba la atención. — De acuerdo, puedes enseñarme a defenderme.

Alcanzó a ver el brillo audaz que cruzó su mirada antes de que lo tomara de la mano y se lo llevara casi a la rastra hacia su casa, en donde, luego de saludar a la madre y presentarse fugazmente, fueron directo a un cuarto de ejercicios, equipado con lo necesario para un entrenamiento adecuado.

Los días siguientes, las sesiones fueron su cita obligada, la pequeña era una maestra exigente pero preocupada e incluso convenció a su padre de participar en un par para que lo guiara mejor en la defensa personal. Más que a pegar, aprendió a leer los movimientos de sus oponentes, esquivar sin dificultad los golpes y a usar estos mismos, en su defensa. Mientras él aprendía, Sango se encargaba de mantener a raya al grupo de odiosos, quienes parecían cada vez más molestos con la idea de que ella les arruinara los planes de darle su merecido al _"chico fenómeno"_ del vecindario. Pronto, también se aburrieron de ella y decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

Ocurrió un día cuando estaba sola en el parque de juegos cercano a casa, esperando a Miroku. Sus horarios de clases eran distintos y ella salía más temprano, por lo que quedaban de esperarse en ese lugar antes de ir a entrenar. Estaba un poco cansada, había dormido poco la noche anterior debido a su pequeño hermano, que estuvo despierto toda la noche por culpa de un resfriado, y ahora cabeceaba sentada en uno de los columpios. Fue esa la razón por la que no sintió los pasos acercarse hasta que la agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron del juego.

— Hola, _machita_. ¿Lista para una paliza?

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Renkotsu, pelea como un hombre!

El mayor del grupo rió, acariciándole el rostro antes de abofetearla con fuerza; Sango no se quejó, simplemente les dirigió una mirada de odio mientras intentaba soltarse, sin lograrlo, pues quien la tenía sujeta era el más corpulento del grupo, Kyokotsu.

— ¿Tú sabes muy bien de eso, no, _machita_? Después de todo, peleas como uno…

— ¿Dónde está Bankotsu? Por lo menos él no es un cobarde como tú…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Vas a tener tu merecido!

— Yo que tú, no haría eso. — Se alivió al escuchar la voz de Miroku, el chico dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó, todos lo miraban expectantes. — ¿Te crees muy fuerte y valiente por golpear a una niña mientras un gorila la afirma? — Negó con un gesto, Renkotsu enrojeciendo de ira con cada palabra. — Déjala en paz.

— ¿O si no, qué? ¿Tú nos obligarás? Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte tú mismo y ahora quieres dártelas de héroe. Adelante, quiero ver eso.

Miroku sonrió seguro, haciéndole frente al mayor. No era todo el grupo, sólo habían 4 de los 7, pero de todas formas le ganaban en número. No le importó, no iba a permitir que golpearan a Sango, menos de una forma tan cobarde y tramposa. Esperó los golpes, esquivándolos de una forma tan natural que él mismo se sorprendió; los ataques de vuelta fueron rápidos y ágiles, seguros, logrando desestabilizarlos al cabo de unos minutos. Los tres que le hacían frente salieron corriendo, él se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto al que todavía mantenía sujeta a su amiga, logrando que la soltara y huyera junto a sus compañeros. Se acercó a la pequeña y le tomó el rostro con suavidad, notando la zona más roja producto del golpe recibido.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no es nada — ella le sonrió, su mirada agradecida y complacida —. Lo hiciste muy bien… muchas gracias.

— No agradezcas, tontita. No podía dejar que te hicieran daño.

— ¿Ves que sí eres una buena persona? Cualquiera no habría intervenido…

— Ya lo dije, no iba a dejarte a merced de ellos. Además, tenía que poner en práctica lo aprendido. ¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito.

— Está bien.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia una local cercano para comprar helado, platicando alegremente y dejando de lado el incidente que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, Miroku no olvidaría nunca la lección que aprendió ese día:

" _Es más importante saber defenderte, cuando puedes hacerlo para proteger a alguien especial."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 17\. Enseñarle a defenderse (verbal y/o físicamente)._

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Como ven, acá de nuevo anotándome con una actividad del sexy-foro. ¿He dicho ya que no puedo resistirme, verdad? Bueno, lo reitero: I-RRE-SIS-TI-BLE. Miren, siéndoles sincera, el fic va a contar de 100 capítulos - las 100 formas de decir "te amo" que incluye la lista de la actividad - pero no todos serán capítulos. Puede haber drabbles o viñetas en medio y, además, es casi seguro que aparecerán otras parejas, aunque la historia va a centrarse en Miroku y Sango - ya conocen mi debilidad, no puedo evitarlo -. Por ahora, dejo por aquí la forma en la que se conocieron, una muy tierna (?)  
_

 _ **L** es aclaro, en Japón es MUY RARO el color de ojos azul y los japoneses son muy quisquillosos con eso de lo nacional y bueno, no es difícil imaginarme que, de cierta forma, en algún momento a Miroku se le pueda molestar o considerar raro por eso. Por otro lado, también es un país conservador, por lo que el hecho de que una niña sepa defenderse de esa forma, sería mal visto. Así que, ahora tenemos a un par de anormales. Pero sabemos que serán unidos, o eso esperemos (?)_

 _ **E** sta actividad está ayudando a destrabar una idea que venía planeando desde hace tiempo - creo que ya serían años - así que, por favor, tengan paciencia. Prometo actualización rápida y constante :) - después de todo, sólo tengo un año para escribir los 100 capítulos xd._

 _ **S** aludos a todos los que leen y espero sus comentarios. Si llegaron a este punto, ¿serían tan amables de dejar un review? Se agradece._

 _ **C** on cariño,_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque leer y/o dar follor/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo._**


	2. Una carga agradable

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **II —**

— **Una carga agradable —**

* * *

El sol golpeaba fuerte y directo las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el parque donde estaba. Los grupos de niños corrían de un lado para otro, dispersándose por el terreno, tratando de quitarse el balón y anotar un gol en la portería. Los gritos y risas inundaban el ambiente, recordando que era época de vacaciones. Todos los pequeños se encontraban en grupos más menos numerosos, lo que incrementaba el nivel de ruido que llegaba a sus oídos.

Rodó los ojos cuando una pelota golpeó el tronco del árbol en el que estaba trepada, muy cerca de ella. Los niños podían ser muy molestos cuando estaban en grupo. Se sentó y miró alrededor, aún no aparecía su amigo y estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Quería tener con quien criticar el estilo de moda de algunos adultos que parecía que no se habían mirado al espejo antes de salir de su casa. Incluso podrían jugar ellos también un poco, ella era bastante hábil con el balón, pero si no era eso, una competencia de quien de los dos llegaba más rápido a la rama más alta del árbol también parecía una buena idea, aunque a él no le gustara tanto como a ella.

Volvió a colocarse de pie, haciendo equilibrio en la rama que la sostenía; comenzó a arrimarse al tronco, buscando más tallos de los cuales aferrarse para subir, escalando sin dificultad un par de metros hasta que se topó con un pie descalzo apoyado en su siguiente escalón.

— ¿Qué mier-? ¡No fastidies y busca tu propio árbol, enana!

El niño dueño del pie lo sacudió con fuerza, en un gesto para espantar la mano que acababa de tocarlo sin su autorización. No tenía la intención de derribarla, pero el movimiento logró que ella perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara de su agarre, cayendo en picada, las ramas del árbol rasmillándole la piel y golpeándola duramente en el trayecto pero frenándola un poco, hasta que el césped del suelo hizo de colchón y recibió el impacto final de la caída.

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, abriendo y cerrando los puños y moviendo lentamente las piernas, por lo menos sabía que su cabeza no había recibido casi nada del golpe. Intentó sentarse, pero le dolía la espalda, en especial la zona lumbar y del cóccix. Maldijo entre dientes, su padre ahora la regañaría por andar subiéndose a los árboles sin supervisión de un adulto.

— ¿Estás bien? — El niño que había provocado su caída aterrizó a su lado y la miraba de pie, sus ojos dorados destacando en el rostro preocupado, el cabello negro y largo parecía indomable.

— Eso creo…

— ¡Sango! — Por fin había aparecido su amigo, rápidamente se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse de a poco, los ojos azules buscando alguna herida evidente. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

— No sé, creo que me golpeé muy fuerte el trasero — murmuró en respuesta, quejándose al cargarse en la zona —. Miroku…

— Oh, quizá debas recostarte un poco más… dime, ¿qué ocurre?

— Llegas tarde…

Él sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes antes de responder: — Lo siento, Mushin necesitaba que le ayudara con algo. ¿Quién es este niño?

— Keh, no es asunto tuyo…

— Estaba en el árbol cuando me caí. Debí tener más cuidado, creo que lo asusté al tocarle el pie por accidente… lo siento — le tendió la mano, intentando saludarlo —. Me llamo…

— No me interesa, sólo quería ver que no estuvieses herida o algo — el muchacho rechazó el saludo, haciéndole un gesto de desprecio.

— Oye, no seas maleducado… ella sólo te está saludando…

El niño soltó una especie de bufido intentando ser indiferente, pero Miroku lo agarró del brazo, no bruscamente, sino de forma firme, impidiendo que se marchara.

— Ya suéltame.

— Aunque sea, podrías disculparte.

— ¿Me vas a enseñar modales? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer — hizo ademán de querer irse, pero el mayor no lo soltó, decidido —. Cómo fastidias… bien, _lo siento_. ¿Feliz?

— Así está un poco mejor — por fin dejó libre su extremidad, para seguir atendiendo a Sango, aún tendida en el césped, la cabeza apoyada en su regazo —. Deberíamos llevarte a un médico…

— Olvídalo, no quiero que mi papá se entere — intentó levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado, pero el dolor sólo se intensificó, causando que se quejara de nuevo.

— No seas terca, quizá te lastimaste de verdad…

— No más de lo que lo han hecho Bankotsu y su tropa de idiotas…

Ambos comenzaron una ligera discusión sobre las razones para ir y no ir al hospital bajo la atenta mirada del niño que, en lugar de haberse ido, seguía de pie a su lado. De pronto se agachó, quedando a su altura y observándola fijamente, interrumpió la charla.

— Oye, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, queda cerca. Mi mamá sabe algo de enfermería y podría ver si realmente necesitas un hospital.

Ambos lo observaron extrañados, dudando un segundo pero luego aceptaron la oferta, Miroku cargó a Sango en su espalda dado que le dolía enderezarse aún y él prefería que no se esforzara innecesariamente; comenzaron a caminar junto al extraño chico, mientras el mayor decidía romper el silencio.

— Ahora sí debemos presentarnos, ¿no? Soy Tsujitani Miroku y ella es Kuwashima Sango, un gusto.

— Taishō InuYasha — masculló entre dientes, sin prestarles mucha atención.

— Gracias por la ayuda — mencionó Sango, acariciándole fugazmente la cabeza, lo que pareció enfurruñarlo un tanto más.

— Es un poco mi culpa, algo tengo que hacer. ¡Y no toques! — Se alejó de ella, mirándola desafiante. Luego se detuvo, haciéndoles un gesto. — Aquí es.

Se encontraban frente a una propiedad grande, una tradicional mansión japonesa que impresionaba tener muchos años encima, aunque se conservaba en perfecto estado. Él los hizo pasar y llamó a su madre, entrando a su casa descalzo para sorpresa de ellos, al parecer su cabello no era lo único rebelde en su persona. Pronto los atendió la madre del chico, revisando con cuidado la espalda de Sango y asegurando que no era necesario ir al hospital, pero sí que no se esforzara demasiado durante los próximos días, mucho menos estuviese trepando árboles o participando de algún pleito; le dio un par de analgésicos y les sirvió té a todos antes de que se fueran. De menara inesperada, a pesar de lo amurrado que estuvo durante toda su visita, el niño de nombre InuYasha decidió encaminarlos hasta sus casas, algo que ellos no rechazaron por cortesía.

Nuevamente, Miroku insistió en cargar a Sango, a pesar de su negativa y de que aseguraba que ya se encontraba bien y que podía caminar, él insistió en que lo mejor era que no se esforzara tanto y terminó llevándola en su espalda, la niña firmemente abrazada de su cuello con las mejillas sonrosadas por la molestia. Hablaron poco durante el camino, ya que a la mitad del trayecto, ambos varones se dieron cuenta que la pequeña se había quedado dormida, apoyada en uno de los hombros del ojiazul. Él sonrió, eso no era algo que lo molestara, después de todo.

" _Puedes cargar todo el peso del mundo, pero si lo haces por un ser querido, no se sentirá como tal."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 9\. Cargarlo si se siente cansado y/o está lastimado._

* * *

 _ **B** ien, y van apareciendo nuevos personajes en el relato, esta vez es el turno del amurrado de InuYasha. A ver si logran congeniar con él, porque se nota bien cascarrabias, pero hay que entenderlo, es así por naturaleza, ¿no? Y qué me dicen del adorable Miroku, siempre tan atento y preocupado de su amiga, esforzándose para que ella esté bien~ es tan amor (L)  
_

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias a quienes se animan a leer, pero en especial a los que dejaron reviews, esas maravillosas palabras que nos animan a seguir escribiendo y que nos ayudan a pulir las deficiencias que tengamos. Gracias miles a **Sara, 606 Grace y Nuez** , son una amor~ _

_**N** os leemos en el siguiente :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Arac-NO-fobia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **III —**

— **Arac–** _ **NO**_ **–fobia —**

* * *

No le gustaba tener que volver a clases. En realidad, nunca le había hecho el quite a aprender cosas nuevas, cada conocimiento era interesante desde su punto de vista y gustaba de instruirse con información fresca para almacenarla en su cerebro y tenerla a la mano en cualquier situación donde pudiese usarla. Sin embargo, a veces sentía que el estar sentado en un pupitre tantas horas al día le quitaba un tiempo valioso que podría disfrutar de otra forma. Antes no lo había pensado, solía ser más un chico solitario – no precisamente porque le gustara estar solo, más bien porque los demás preferían alejarse del niño _"índigo"_ , nombre causado por el color de sus ojos –, sin embargo, ahora tenía un par de amigos con quienes la pasaba muy bien.

Miró nuevamente la proyección en el lienzo blanco frente a ellos y torció el gesto con evidente desagrado, para luego desviar sus ojos hacia la ventana y tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Los conocimientos en su mayoría estaban _bien_ , pero esa imagen era innecesaria, a su parecer.

— _Nephila clavata_ , más conocida como la araña Jorō, es endémica de Japón y podemos encontrarla en todo el territorio nacional, a excepción de Hokkaidō — las palabras le llamaron la atención, ahora sabía dónde podría irse a vivir cuando fuera mayor para estar lejos, por lo menos, de una araña de ese tipo —. Puede llegar a medir hasta 2,5 centímetros en el caso de las hembras, y 1 centímetro los machos. Durante el invierno, los huevos…

Dejó de escuchar atentamente, captando la idea de la enorme y complicada red que podían ser capaces de tejer, los vivos colores que le ayudaban a camuflarse y el extraño veneno que era similar al de la _Latrodectus mactans_ , la famosa _Viuda Negra_ , y que causaba reacciones extrañamente impredecibles en el ser humano. Sí, lo mejor era mantenerse muy, muy, pero muy lejos de las arañas. Por lo menos sabía que podía contar con Sango para espantarlas o acabar con ellas, la pequeña parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, insectos, arañas y alimañas incluidas.

— Podemos encontrar que esta especie forma parte de nuestro folclor en las leyendas de Jorōgumo. Se dice que, cuando las arañas cumplen 400 años, adquieren poderes mágicos. Las arañas Jorō podrían adquirir la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia, transformándose en una joven mujer hermosa para atraer a los hombres a sus redes y luego devorarlos. Otra forma que adoptan, es la de una mujer cargando a su hijo, intentando convencer a los hombres que son el padre, también con el fin de arrastrarlos hasta su guarida. Hay otra leyenda asociada a Jorōgumo que cuenta…

No le prestó atención a las demás leyendas, más preocupado que antes: ahora corría peligro de que, cuando fuese un poco más grande, alguna de esas criaturas transformada en una linda jovencita, tratara de seducirlo y comerlo. Genial, con lo que le interesaba desde ya el género femenino…

El timbre anunciando la salida interrumpió a su maestra en medio de la explicación sobre la tela de Jorōgumo atrapando el pie de un viajero. Alcanzó a dejarles como tarea investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre la _Nephila clavata,_ antes de que la mayoría de los chicos saliera corriendo del salón. Él suspiró, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso.

— ¿Vas a tu casa? — Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su _amigo_ , echándose el bolso al hombro mientras comenzaba a andar. — Podríamos caminar juntos…

— Claro, pero primero debo ir por Sango — respondió, mirando a su amigo. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarse con que InuYasha era su compañero de clase, a pesar de que era un año menor que él.

— De acuerdo… — InuYasha arrastraba los pies, un poco pensativo. Desde aquel día del incidente del árbol, que se había comenzado a juntar con ellos. Las primeras veces, sólo fue coincidencia que se encontraran en el mismo parque y él o ellos se acercaran a saludar, ya luego no se dio cuenta en qué punto se buscaban para jugar los tres juntos. — Oye, ¿qué tienes con Sango?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — Miroku parecía extrañado con la duda.

— Siempre andan juntos y ni siquiera tienen los mismos gustos… tú no trepas árboles como nosotros — su observación hizo que su amigo sonriera de medio lado —. ¿Están comprometidos o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Ah? — Ahora, extrañado y confundido era poco para describir su expresión.

— A mi medio hermano le impusieron durante el verano, que pasara varios días sin separarse de una chica con la que lo quería comprometer. No tardó más de una semana en decir que no lo haría y no la volvió a ver. Pensé que ustedes… no sé, quizá fuesen a casar-

— Cierra la boca — le dio un codazo en las costillas, sin dejar que terminara la frase —. Sólo somos amigos, ella me enseñó a defenderme del grupo de Bankotsu y… bueno, nos hicimos cercanos. No hay nada más.

InuYasha guardó silencio, habían llegado al patio y no tardaron en localizar a Sango, quien estaba – extrañamente – rodeada de chicos, las niñas soltaban grititos y los varones tenían caras de repulsión, todos mirando a la castaña y a una pequeña de oscuros cabellos que estaba sentada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Sácamela! ¡ODIO LAS ARAÑAS! — Chilló la niña, moviendo la cabeza con energía. — ¡KYAH!

Miroku se paralizó al escuchar la palabra "araña", tenía un sentimiento increíblemente fuerte con esas criaturas, no podía verlas. Aunque fuese la más diminuta, no podía siquiera mirarlas o escuchar sobre ellas. Sango los vio, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran, el menor de los dos llevó del brazo al mayor hasta que llegaron con el grupo, observando la situación.

— Sólo quédate quieta. La vas a asustar… — Trató de explicar ella, sin lograr su objetivo final, que era calmarla.

— ¡¿ASUSTARLA?! ¡SOY YO LA QUE ESTÁ ASUSTADA!

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó InuYasha, mirando la situación un tanto impaciente, no le gustaba estar rodeado por tanta gente.

— Tiene una araña en la mochila. Estoy tratando de que me la pase, para poder liberarla, pero no deja de gritar y-

— Mira, niña — interrumpió a Sango, mirando fija y duramente a la _víctima_ del arácnido, su tono duro y hasta molesto —. No es un ciempiés gigante, es una simple araña. O te controlas y dejas que Sango la saque, o te quedas con ella como mascota.

La pequeña asintió en silencio, dejando que la castaña le quitara la mochila y se alejara un poco, vaciando el bolso cerca del pasto, hasta que cayó una araña marrón oscuro pequeña, de menos de 1 centímetro, que rápidamente saltó y se perdió de vista. Sango recogió las cosas y las volvió a guardar para llevárselas a la chica que esperaba aún sentada en el suelo, sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

— Listo, no había por qué temer. Era una araña saltadora, no son peligrosas.

— G-Gracias… Ah… Higurashi Kagome, no me había presentado…

Sango le sonrió, presentándose también junto con sus amigos y luego se despidieron con un gesto, para comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa. Ella rodaba los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo Miroku se quejaba de las arañas, lo horrible de sus ojos, sus largas patas peludas, sus telas asquerosamente pegajosas y sus mortales colmillos venenosos. Nunca iba a comprender la razón por la que todos les temían a esas pequeñas criaturas, a las que ella encontraba maravillosas. Entendía que podían poner nerviosa a la gente, porque eran rápidas y algunas si podían ser peligrosas por su veneno, pero temerles tan escandalosamente…

— Y lo peor es que tenemos que investigar sobre las Jorōgumo, como si me hiciera mucha gracia…

¿Investigar? ¡Eso era! Sonrió, armando un plan en su cabeza, estaba segura que ya conocía lo bastante a Miroku como para saber cómo quitarle el miedo irracional que sentía por los arácnidos. Recordó la forma en la que se enteró de su fobia, cuando una pequeña saltadora había aterrizado cerca de su merienda y él se había negado a comerla, ni siquiera se movió para espantarla, simplemente cerró los ojos y dijo que había perdido el apetito. Sango no tardó en descubrir lo que había provocado la reacción en su amigo y se convirtió en su _guardaespaldas anti-arañas_ desde ese día. Pero era hora de que perdiera ese miedo, las arañas eran algo común en el país y no podía temerles toda la vida.

— Bueno, quizá mañana después de clases podamos hacer la tarea, ¿no?

— Sí, es una buena idea…

— De acuerdo. Adiós — InuYasha se separó, tomando el rumbo a su casa mientras ellos seguían el suyo.

— Así que, _¿Nephila clavata?_ Es una araña interesante… — Murmuró casual, como restándole importancia.

— Es grande, venenosa y se transforma en una hermosa mujer para cazar hombres — enfatizó él, dejando en evidencia el escalofrío que lo recorrió con el recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes que eso es una leyenda, verdad? Además, posee una telaraña dorada muy hermosa, que se camufla perfectamente con los rayos del sol. Incluso se usó su ADN para modificar genéticamente algunos gusanos de seda, logrando que produjeran una seda más fuerte, suave y duradera.

Él levantó una ceja, levemente sorprendido. — ¿En serio?

— Así es. Y no encontrarás arañas Jorō en el invierno, pues lo pasan en sus huevos. Su ciclo de vida es corto, nacen en primavera como arañas juveniles, crecen durante el verano y en el otoño, se reproducen en sus redes para luego colocar sus huevos en sacos pegados en los árboles. Mueren luego de eso, por lo general no llegan a mediados de invierno…

— Oh, quizá la profesora lo mencionó, pero creo que no escuché. No pensé que vivieran tan poco… entonces, ¿no hay arañas Jorō de 400 años?

— No, claro que no las hay… de hecho, ninguna araña, hasta lo que sé, vive tanto. La que alcanza más años, es la tarántula gigante, entre 15 a 25…

— Así que no debo temerles a arañas yōkai de 400 años que quieran comerme…

— No — sonrió, palmoteándole la espalda suavemente a Miroku, sabía que había llamado su atención con esos datos. La sed de conocimiento que tenía era insaciable —. La pequeña saltadora que saqué de tu merienda aquella vez, o la que estaba en el bolso de Kagome, no vive más de 3 años y no son venenosas. ¿Sabías que podían ver en 3D? Los científicos hicieron estudios porque les llamaba la atención la precisión de sus saltos y descubrieron que tienen un patrón visual muy especial, que les permite visualizar su entorno de forma tridimensional…

— ¿De verdad? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado… Oye, sabes mucho sobre ellas, ¿no?

— Me gustan, te lo dije.

— Un gusto raro, es cierto, pero es interesante lo que cuentas. ¿Hay algún otro dato curioso? Hasta nos podrías ayudar con nuestra tarea mañana…

— Claro, encantada. Si quieres, vamos a mi casa y te enseño mi enciclopedia, estoy segura que algunas curiosidades te gustarán.

— ¿No me enseñarás una araña de verdad, o sí?

— No, por el momento. Aunque no lo descarto…

Soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de Miroku, negando con un gesto para tranquilizarlo. El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron indagando extraños datos sobre arañas, mientras Sango se empeñaba en que Miroku comenzara a mostrar más curiosidad que miedo por ellas.

Al día siguiente, les ayudó con su tarea, pero el tema de los arácnidos no quedó hasta ahí. La castaña ya había _picado_ lo suficiente al ojiazul como para que él simplemente ignorara el hecho de que esas criaturas de ocho patas poseían más características que el ser aterradoras y repulsivas. Rápidamente, le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía, logrando que él poco a poco se interesara más e incluso, pudiera ver sin asco las fotografías. Había logrado algo que parecía imposible al principio, pero necesitaba una prueba real. Si Miroku no _enfrentaba_ a una araña verdadera, nunca sabría si había perdido el miedo o no. Y necesitaba saberlo, porque de lo contrario, tendría que seguir pendiente de cualquier _amenaza arácnida_ durante sus salidas al parque, o a cualquier lugar.

Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dudó. No era malvada ni quería castigarlo de ninguna forma, quizá era demasiado mostrarle una araña real. Sin embargo, nunca sabría si lo había logrado sin intentarlo. Meditaba sobre eso mientras miraba a la _Nephila_ reposar en su red tejida en el árbol del patio trasero de la escuela, sin siquiera moverse, cuando escuchó sus pasos acercarse y detenerse justo detrás de ella.

— Sango, InuYasha y yo… Oh, una jorōgumo… — Notó cómo desviaba la vista y suspiró, no lo había logrado. Se dio media vuelta y lo miró de frente, notando que en realidad estaba mirando el tamaño de la red. — Tenías razón, su telaraña es hermosa, nunca había apreciado el tono dorado… ¿Es una hembra?

— Sí… ¿no estás asustado…?

— Pequeñita, aprendí mucho sobre arañas estos días, sé que no me va a comer y que, si no la molesto, tampoco me morderá. Admito que no me quedaría toda la mañana observándola, pero puedo mirarla sin salir huyendo.

— Me alegra saberlo.

— Y te lo debo a ti. Ahora sí, InuYasha y tú no podrán fastidiarme con arañas cuando vayamos al parque otra vez…

— Supongo que nos tendremos que conformar con molestar a Kagome…

Ambos soltaron una risa en tanto caminaban lejos de la araña, bromeando sobre mordeduras venenosas, redes gigantes y arácnidos que trepaban edificios, como en las películas de terror antiguas. Sango estaba aliviada, se sentía particularmente conforme, porque no sólo le había quitado un miedo que consideraba un poco absurdo a Miroku, sino porque había comprobado que lo conocía bastante bien como para saber cómo hacerlo.

" _Aprender a diferenciar a qué cosas debes temerle y a cuáles no, también es parte de crecer."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 15\. Saber a qué le tiene miedo y/o ayudarle a enfrentarlo._

* * *

 _ **H** oli~ Como dije, actualización seguida (?) Bueno, debo admitir que me costó decidirme por qué prompt usar para seguir, pero de pronto la ampolleta se encendió, y haciendo un descarte, apareció la idea~ espero que ninguna de ustedes sea aracnofóbica - y a la que ya sé que lo es, le pedí perdón por adelantado y le advertí - y aprovecho de poner datos interesantes sobre arañas porque yo soy de las líneas de Sango y me interesan en sobremanera las arañas. ¿No creen que es tierno? La forma en la que un niño puede aprender a superar un miedo es incluso más rápida que la de un adulto, porque su cerebro aún es más moldeable. Además, los pequeños muchas veces están sedientos de conocimientos, todo les llama la atención. En especial a Miroku, a quien considero como alguien que gusta de saber cosas, leer e investigar. Así que Sango supo hacerlo, mostrándole el lado B de las arañas a las que él tanto odiaba. Un punto a ella por conocerlo, y otro más por quitarle el miedo.  
_

 _ **B** ueno, me retiro a dormir. Nos estamos leyendo, muchas gracias por sus reviews~ **Nuez y Grace 606** :)_

 _ **¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. El Complemento Perfecto

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **IV —**

— **El complemento perfecto —**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, el día era gris pero no estaba frío, aunque a ratos corría una brisa que le calaba los huesos y le terminaba erizando la piel de los brazos que quedaban descubiertos por las mangas cortas. Siguió caminando, mirando despreocupado al grupo de niños que jugaba en uno de los extremos del parque, quienes le gritaron algunas pesadeces – palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos desde hacía tiempo ya – y llegando a la puerta de la casa que tenía como destino. Tocó el timbre y en pocos segundos, fue recibido por una cálida sonrisa y un amable saludo junto a la invitación de pasar, los ojos castaños brillando con cariño. Él respondió educadamente, esperando en la sala en tanto ella anunciaba su llegada.

— ¡Sango, tienes visitas!

— ¡No voy a recibir a nadie!

Levantó una ceja, nunca había escuchado, en lo que llevaban de amistad, que ella se negara a recibir a alguien. Se inclinó un poco para intentar mirar por el pasillo desde donde se escuchaba su voz, la mujer que lo había recibido estaba parada en la entrada de una de las habitaciones con ambas manos apoyadas en sus caderas, en una actitud de regaño que no dejaba ganas de rebatirle algo.

— ¿Ni siquiera si es Miroku?

— ¡Menos si es él! Dile que se vaya, más tarde pasaré a su casa…

— No vas a salir _más tarde_. Dentro de poco, iremos a buscar a tu padre. Este fin de semana es familiar, ¿o lo olvidas?

— Claro que no, sabes que extraño a papá…

— ¿Entonces? Compórtese como corresponde, _señorita._ Ahora, ¿debo pedirle a Miroku que se retire?

— No… ¡pero no voy a salir así a la sala! ¿Puedo hacerlo pasar a mi cuarto? ¿Por favor, mamá?

— Está bien… — La mujer le hizo un gesto, él se puso de pie y se topó con el pequeño Kohaku, quien daba pasos inseguros y erráticos afirmándose del sofá y de la mesa de estar, de pronto le agarró el pantalón para hacer equilibrio, él lo ayudó a sostenerse antes de que cayera al suelo. — ¡Kohaku! Oh, perdona, Miroku, ahora que ya camina, es difícil tener siempre un ojo en él…

La madre de los menores llegó a su lado y tomó al infante en brazos, agradeciéndole con la mirada y una sonrisa a Miroku por haberlo ayudado mientras ella iba por él.

— No se preocupe, no hay problema. Hola, pequeño Kohaku — tomó la mano del niño, que soltó una risita y apretó con fuerza su dedo —. Estás muy grande, ¿no?

El pequeño balbuceó algunas palabras riendo, provocando que él también sonriera. La señora Kuwashima volvió a agradecerle con un movimiento de su cabeza para luego alejarse por el pasillo hacia otra de las habitaciones, Kohaku le hacía caras a él mientras era cargado hasta su cuarto.

— Aún no te hemos arreglado a ti, jovencito. Veamos, por aquí había dejado tu ropa…

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Miroku se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, golpeando suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. La encontró sentada en su cama, con el gesto enfurruñado, vistiendo un hermoso kimono con patrón floral en matices rosas, el obi de un tono más oscuro y atado de la forma tradicional. Sonrió más ampliamente, comprendiendo la razón por la que ella estaba de malas: el uso ajustado y ceñido de la prenda formal que llevaba puesta le impediría moverse con libertad, seguramente no podría correr, saltar o trepar árboles a gusto con ella. Y sabía de sobra que Sango era _naturalmente inquieta_. Observó nuevamente la imagen total y notó ahora que la indumentaria no estaba completa, porque le faltaba el último detalle: el peinado. La muchacha llevaba su pelo castaño liso suelto, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba desordenado, las hebras sin decidirse a colaborar para darle un mejor aspecto.

Incluso así, se veía hermosa.

— Hola, pequeñita — saludó por fin, sacando a Sango de sus pensamientos, parecía estar concentrada en algo —. ¿Qué tal?

— Hola… pues, aquí, aburrida… ¿tú?

— También, por eso vine a verte. Me extrañó que no estuvieses jugando afuera… había olvidado que hoy llega tu padre.

— Así es… — Ella hizo un pequeño puchero, ahora parecía una niña mimada, no la chiquilla valiente y audaz que él siempre había visto. — Lo extraño y quiero verlo, pero…

— No te gusta el kimono, ¿verdad? — Su observación fue recibida con un gesto de afirmación. — Sabes que es sólo por hoy, además… a tu padre le hará muy feliz ver a su _princesa_ tan linda…

La sonrisa sincera logró que ella se sonrojara levemente, pero no la incomodó tanto como para no responderle.

— No soy una princesa. Ni siquiera me siento cómoda con esto. Si alguien me ve así, no creería que soy la _machita_ que todos conocen…

— Te he dicho que no me gusta que te digas así — odiaba la palabra, era tan despectiva y cargada de tantas ideas de rechazo que no encajaban para nada con ella —. Simplemente eres tú, Sango: la pequeña que puede patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota que quiera fastidiarla, pero es tan femenina que luce perfectamente un kimono tradicional, yo diría que incluso mejor que otras niñas que he visto…

La castaña enrojeció un poco más, Miroku solía decirle cosas que, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba oír, más porque sabía que él no mentía y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de qué hablaba. Sonrió levemente, agradecía que él pudiese mostrarle otro punto de vista, aún uno tan sutil.

— Gracias. De todas formas, prefiero mi ropa diaria…

— Lo sé, pero ¿tu padre no merece el sacrificio? — Ella respondió con una sonrisa más amplia y moviendo su cabeza, sin embargo, su gesto se borró al ver la expresión de duda del ojiazul. — Oh, aún no está _perfecto_. No te has peinado, y no puedes vestir tan elegante sin un moño que le haga justicia al resto del atuendo…

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinarle el cabello con los dedos, acomodando los mechones rebeldes y sujetándolos con la otra mano, notando la suavidad a medida que iba desenredando las hebras. Sango enmudeció al sentir el tacto en su cabello, no esperaba que él hiciera algo así, menos de una forma tan suave y _cariñosa_. Miroku solía sorprenderla de muchas formas.

— Eh… ¿qué haces? Mi madre…

— Tu madre está ocupada con Kohaku, y no creo que se moleste si la ayudamos un poco. ¿Tienes el peine y los _kanzashi?_ — Sango asintió, acercándole una caja de madera con los implementos necesarios para peinarla dentro. — Bien, si te sientas frente a mí, quedamos más cómodos…

Miroku sacó el peine y comenzó a deslizarlo por el cabello con facilidad gracias a que ya había desenredado los mechones antes; separó de a poco el pelo, formando pequeños grupos que luego fue tomando y acomodando en el moño que estaba formando; el trabajo era suave, sutil, Sango apenas si sentía el movimiento en su cabeza, al punto de dudar si quedaría realmente firme el peinado. Él siguió su labor paciente, armoniosamente en tanto ella no sabía qué hacer, miraba un punto fijo en su regazo, un tanto nerviosa, sin comprender el motivo. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para ella, sintió un poco más de fuerza en los movimientos del moreno, que jaló de forma segura algunos mechones antes de terminar de colocar y fijar el peinado con los _kanzashi_ , dándole un apretón en el hombro a ella para indicarle que había finalizado.

La pequeña se bajó de la cama y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en uno de los rincones de su habitación, mirándose en el reflejo y abriendo levemente la boca ante la imagen: el peinado estaba perfecto, ningún mechón rebelde se escapaba del agarre de los _kanzashi_ ; además, se sentía liviano, a pesar de que su apariencia era firme. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y la giró de un lado a otro, intentando ver lo más que pudiera del moño. Cuando concluyó su inspección, esbozó una sonrisa, dándose vuelta para ver de frente a Miroku y enseñarle el resultado final.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí está _perfecto?_ — Preguntó, modelando la vestimenta y el peinado como toda una señorita.

— Yo diría que está más que perfecto — respondió, acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla —. Estás más hermosa que de costumbre. Podrías usar yukatas y kimonos más seguido…

— Olvídalo, sólo los uso para ocasiones especiales, como _esta_ — Sango cortó la idea de inmediato, no se sentía cómoda usando ese tipo de vestimentas —. Ah… y gracias.

— No es nada, fue un gusto.

Intercambiaron una mirada alegre, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. De pronto, fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por la madre de la pequeña.

— Sango, es hora de que te… — La quedó mirando extrañada, la confusión se leía con facilidad en su rostro, pasando la mirada desde el pelo de su hija hacia la cara tranquila de Miroku. — … Peine. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— Sí, pensé que así podría ahorrarle algo de tiempo. Disculpe mi atrevimiento…

— Oh, no te preocupes — le sonrió, y él pudo percatarse de que Sango había heredado muchos más rasgos de su madre que de su padre —. La verdad, si es una gran ayuda, muchas gracias.

— No fue nada, es un placer ayudarles en lo que pueda — la amabilidad de Miroku siempre conmovía a la madre de su amiga, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

— Y es un honor que nos brindes tu ayuda, Miroku — acarició suavemente su cabeza antes de mirar de forma firme a su hija, el tono ahora seguro, demandante —. Bien, ya es hora, Sango.

— De acuerdo — la aludida le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se acercara, mientras la mayor abandonaba la habitación —. Creo que es hora de pedirte que te marches. Iremos a buscar a papá y bueno… ya sabes, fin de semana familiar. Quizá mañana pueda salir a jugar un rato, por lo menos trataré.

— No hay problema, comprendo — el ojiazul asintió con un gesto, sin nada de pesar ni molestia, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa —. Muchas gracias por estos minutos, Sanguito. Dale mis saludos a tu padre.

— ¿… Sanguito…? — Repitió ella, un poco confundida. — ¿Por qué…?

— Ahora pareces una princesa, estás adorable, hasta un poco tierna. ¿Te molesta? Creo que te queda perfecto, _Sanguito_.

— No me molesta, sólo… fue raro.

— Supongo que ninguno de los dos es _normal_.

— Es verdad… Gracias a ti, Miroku. Le daré tus saludos a mi padre.

— Genial. Disfruta a tu familia, adiós — a pesar de que seguía sonriendo, Sango pudo notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos con esa frase. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó a manera de despedida, provocando su extrañeza —. ¿Sango…?

— Te quiero, Miroku.

— Gracias, yo también te quiero, pequeñita, pero ¿a qué…?

— A nada. Debo irme, adiós…

Se separó de él para terminar de despedirse con un gesto de su mano, esperando que saliera de su casa para cerrar la puerta y volver junto a su madre a preparar los últimos detalles para la bienvenida de su padre. Quizá fuese porque él era su primer y mejor amigo, aun así, no comprendía del todo ese extraño sentimiento que nacía en su pecho en algunas ocasiones cuando estaban juntos, o los nervios que le provocaba con algunas de sus acciones. Era probable que fuese simplemente porque Miroku la trataba no sólo como su amiga, sino como a una niña, llegando al punto de peinarla y decirle que parecía una princesa. Seguro, esperaba que nadie más le conociera ese lado _femenino_ , porque no tenía intenciones de dejar que algún otro la peinara, ese privilegio se lo había ganado sólo él.

" _Porque el cabello refleja mucho de una mujer. Y no cualquiera es capaz de verlo, menos de tocarlo… o arreglarlo."_

* * *

 **Prompt:** _4\. Arreglarle el cabello_

 _Kanzashi:_ Accesorios que se usan para peinar y adornar los peinados en Japón. Hay distintos tipos de kanzashi, dependiendo del tipo de peinado que se vaya a realizar. Los que usa Sango son los tipo _tsunagi-dango_ , alfileres de plata tipo horquillas con una perla de coral verde o rojo.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo de este reto, y las cosas van avanzando. Creo, personalmente, que Miroku debe saber mucho más de lo que uno pensara, especialmente sobre la cultura tradicional de su país, eso incluye saber peinar (?) - además de que obvio, le gusta todo lo relacionado con chicas, considero que desde muy joven, también -. Y qué mejor que aprovecharlo con su pequeña amiga, a quien además, le hace ver que también puede ser una niña femenina y que eso no le quita puntos a su personalidad gallarda. Vamos, que ella puede defenderse sola y ser muy capaz, pero también maquillarse hermosa, ser educada y comportarse y verse como una reina y eso no le quita puntos, sino que le suma._

 _ **E** n fin, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, si llegan a este punto, ¿les molestaría dejarme un review? Son gratis y es la única forma en la que sé qué les parece la historia :)_

 _ **C** omo siempre, gracias a **Nuez** por ser tan fiel y siempre brindarme sus palabras. Eres un sol (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. Okonomiyaki

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _Million Reasons_**

— **V —**

— **_Okonomiyaki_**

* * *

— Tú me gustas.

Sango arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con escepticismo. Los ojos azules expresaron duda, incomprensión ante su reacción. Él se aventuró a tomarle la mano, ella chasqueó la lengua y negó con un gesto, retirando su mano, dejándolo aún más confundido.

— Nadie te va a creer así. Ni siquiera estás nervioso.

Miroku cerró los ojos, soltando un pesado suspiro y negando con la cabeza, no lograba comprender qué hacía mal.

— Pero es que contigo no me pongo nervioso, es imposible.

— Entonces, esto no va a funcionar. ¿Me coloco una bolsa de papel con su fotografía en la cabeza?

— No seas ridícula, así me dará un ataque de risa.

La castaña sonrió ante la imagen mental de su mejor amigo doblándose a carcajadas, eso siempre era digno de verse; luego recordó la razón por la que le había pedido esa extraña reunión a solas durante el receso y frunció los labios. Ya se conocían hacia un poco más de dos años, y los últimos meses, Miroku había comenzado a tener un repentino y fuerte interés en las chicas. Había _"estado saliendo"_ con algunas, explorando el mundo de las manos entrelazadas y los besos en los labios, pero hasta ese momento, nada que él considerara algo _formal_ o _serio_.

Sin embargo, había llegado el día que ella le había advertido: alguien _le gustaba de verdad_. Estaba interesado en llevar a otro nivel la relación que tenía con una de sus compañeras de clase, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que era bastante solitaria y le estaba costando mucho acercarse. Le pidió consejo a Sango, pero ella fue completamente sincera con él: no tenía idea de qué debía hacer, pues aún ni siquiera pensaba en chicos; sin embargo, se ofreció a ayudarlo de alguna otra forma, y él no encontró nada mejor que pedirle que fuese su modelo de práctica.

— Bueno, creo que tienes demasiada confianza conmigo como para actuar de la misma forma que actuarías con ella. ¿Por qué no mejor cierras los ojos e imaginas que soy Kikyō?

— Es que ni siquiera suenas como ella…

— Entonces no fastidies, Miroku, no puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Crees que le gusten las flores o los bombones? ¿A ti te gustan?

— Por milésima vez, te repito que no sé qué podría gustarle, apenas si la conozco de vista. Quizá InuYasha lo sepa, a veces habla con ella.

— Espera… — Miroku se sorprendió, mirando fijamente a Sango a los ojos, como si le hubiese dicho que tenía una gata voladora. — ¿InuYasha habla con ella? Entonces, quizá sea Kikyō la chica de la que me conversó el otro día…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Que a él también le gusta alguien de nuestro salón, pero me dijo que no hablaba mucho con ella. Nunca lo he visto hablar con nadie en realidad, pero si me dices que lo viste…

— Pues sí, la semana pasada, dos veces… y ahora, cuando venía camino hacia acá, estaban conversando en el pasillo del auditórium. ¿Crees que sea ella?

— Que yo sepa, no ha hablado con ninguna otra chica, aparte de Kagome y tú, y me dijo que era de nuestro salón, así que… sí, creo que debe ser ella — el ojiazul se resignó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba su mochila —. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada entonces. Le dejaré el camino libre, después de todo parece que ya lo tiene avanzado… — Suspiró, su tono era de derrota.

— No te hagas la víctima, tú tienes muchas _niñitas_ que están bien loquitas por ti — enfatizó Sango, con un leve tinte de reproche en su voz.

— ¿Estás celosita, Sanguito? Descuida, tu lugar en mi corazón nadie te lo podrá quitar.

— No estoy celosa, no seas tonto. No me interesa con quien quieras salir, te lo he dicho muchas veces. De hecho, no entiendo por qué sigues preguntándome lo mismo.

— Confío en tu sexto sentido, preciosa — respondió seguro, guiñándole un ojo —. Además, los amigos están primero, por siempre y para siempre — hizo la forma de una equis en su pecho, en la zona cercana a su corazón y luego se besó la punta de los dedos y los alzó al cielo, como señal de promesa.

— Estás loco. Ya deja eso, mejor almorcemos — a pesar del mensaje, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y tenía una amplia sonrisa atravesando sus labios.

— Como ordene, mi hermosa dama.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, conversando sobre cosas triviales durante el camino, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a buscar sus recipientes con almuerzo.

— ¡Oh, genial! ¡Mamá me preparó _Okonomiyaki!_ ¡Me encanta! — Los ojos de Sango brillaron al mirar el contenido de su recipiente, ése era su plato favorito y casi nunca lo llevaba a la escuela, solía llevar el típico _Bentō_.

Por lo menos ella tenía qué comer, porque Miroku dejó encima un par de libros y un cuaderno, y luego dio vuelta su mochila, mostrando que no tenía nada más dentro.

— ¿No trajiste almuerzo? — Preguntó Sango, mirando atentamente cómo seguía buscando en los otros bolsillos del bolso.

— No, debo haberlo dejado encima de la mesa antes de salir de casa — hizo un puchero un tanto infantil, para nuevamente encogerse de hombros —. Bien, supongo que puedo aguantar hasta la salida sin almorzar, quizá luego me compre algo…

— Pero no puedes estar toda la tarde sin comer — lo miró de forma severa, como si fuese una madre —. Deberías ir de inmediato a buscar algo que servirte.

— El casino acaba de cerrar y no me dejarán salir a comprar en alguna tienda cercana — en eso Miroku tenía razón, ella soltó un suspiro también resignada.

— Bueno, supongo que tendrás que esperar… — Pareció rendirse, soltando un suspiro y mirando su comida.

Mientras, él escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándose en la mesa. Su día iba de mal en peor, primero sin ser capaz de hablarle a la chica que le _gustaba_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad un par de veces durante la mañana; luego, deducir que era muy probable que su mejor amigo gustara de la misma persona que él y que, al parecer, tenía ventaja; y ahora, se quedaría sin almorzar. La vida no quería sonreírle ese día, al parecer.

Sango lo observó un par de segundos, luego volvió a mirar su comida y negó con la cabeza, no podía dejar que él se quedara sin comer. Dejó los palillos sobre el recipiente y lo acercó arrastrándolo hasta que topó el antebrazo de Miroku, llamando su atención. La miró levantando sólo la mitad del rostro, así ella podía ver únicamente sus ojos.

— Ten, sírvete mi almuerzo.

Levantó la cabeza por completo, mirándola extrañado, luego observó la comida y negó con un gesto, rechazándola.

— Es _Okonomiyaki_ , Sango. Sé cuánto te gusta y…

— Y te lo estoy dando. A ti también te gusta y no tienes nada para comer. Acéptalo.

— Pero…

— Si lo rechazas, lo tiraré a la basura. No puedes estar toda la tarde sin comer — nuevamente, había adoptado la postura de madre.

— ¿Qué comerás tú? Tampoco puedes pasar toda la tarde sin comer — preguntó él, asumiendo que no iba a ganarle.

— Tengo el postre, mamá siempre me manda mucha fruta — sonrió, sacando otro recipiente de su mochila y una manzana —. ¿Ves? Doble ración.

— Está bien, comeré… pero con una condición — Miroku incrustó los palillos en la tortilla y la partió con facilidad, separando ambas mitades —. Compartiremos. Así también me convidas algo de fruta y puedes disfrutar de tu plato favorito. ¿Qué te parece?

— Bien, es mejor idea — Sango aceptó, buscando entre sus cosas otro par de palillos para comer junto a Miroku —. Había olvidado que a veces sí piensas…

— La mayor parte del tiempo, sí — contestó, con una sonrisa ladina, echándose un trozo de _Okonomiyaki_ a la boca y saboreándolo, al igual que su amiga —. ¡Mmmm! Tu madre cocina cada vez mejor.

— Es una de las especialidades de mamá — reforzó la idea, también sonriendo

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y salieron del comedor, él la encaminó por los corredores hasta su salón mientras intentaba indagar sobre la real posibilidad de que a InuYasha le gustara esa chica. Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, se toparon con su amigo discutiendo fuera del salón de la castaña con Kagome, ella estaba bastante irritada.

— Haz lo que quieras, ya te lo dije. No tienes que darme explicaciones, pero la próxima vez, avísame que no podremos almorzar juntos.

— Lo lamento, pero no sabía que no iba a poder. Créeme, no estoy pensando en ti todo el día — él terminó la frase con un bufido, desviándole la mirada.

— ¡Ay, cómo si yo lo hiciera! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Por lo menos deberías tener en cuenta tus compromisos!

— Keh, cómo fastidias… Ya pasó, olvídalo, ¿quieres?

— ¿Así como tú olvidaste que almorzaríamos los dos?

— Qué dramática eres.

InuYasha se retiró, haciéndole un gesto aún mayor de desprecio y pasando por su lado saludándolos con un movimiento de su cabeza, se le notaba también muy molesto. Miroku intercambió una mirada con Sango que le decía claramente "intenta averiguar qué pasó", mientras se despedía de las dos para irse a su salón; aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia para ambos, de seguro InuYasha había olvidado que almorzaría con Kagome, y la razón debía ser cierta azabache que estaba causando algunos estragos, probablemente sin proponérselo. Sango inhaló profundo y le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros a Kagome, para luego invitarla a ingresar al salón, dispuesta a escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirle.

Pese a los problemas de sus amigos, Sango no podía sentirse del todo mal, porque haber compartido el almuerzo con Miroku le había dejado una sensación muy grata. Ella había aprendido algo importante en la escuela, pero fuera del salón de clases.

" _La comida sabe aún mejor, cuando la compartes en compañía de alguien especial."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 19\. Regalar/Compartir tu comida favorita_

 ** _Okonomiyaki:_** Plato japonés similar a una tortilla con variados ingredientes. Puede llevar pescado, camarón, calamar, carne de pollo y cerdo, y cantidad de verduras, que se unen en una masa con base en harina, agua y huevo okonomiyaki, además es bañado en una salsa negra de okonomiyaki, todo se prepara a la plancha. Es un plato que por lo general se prepara frente al cliente en algunos restaurantes, pero de todas formas se puede comer posterior a su preparación, como cualquier pizza o tortilla.

* * *

 _ **B** ien, como dicen por ahí, ¡estoy con todo! Y es que quiero aprovechar ahora que aún tengo unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Y qué mejor que una escena en la que ya vemos el progreso de su amistad, como se tienen cierta confianza y además, se preocupan por el otro, siendo ambos muy atentos con el otro. ¿No son amor? Y bueno, el bonus de la pelea de Kagome e InuYasha... sí, probablemente use eso en el siguiente. Pero bueno, mejor no hacer spoilers, ¿verdad?_

 _ **S** aludos y muchos agradecimientos a **606 Grace y a Nuez** (sé que te vas a pasar a dejarme review pronto xd). Nos leemos en el siguiente :3_

 _ **B** esos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Invitación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **VI —**

— **Invitación —**

* * *

Kagome rezongaba molesta, sin decidirse a hablar mientras Sango esperaba paciente que sus palabras. Las clases ya habían terminado y la azabache le había pedido que caminaran a casa sólo ellas, no quería a InuYasha cerca y tampoco estaba dispuesta a que Miroku la viera molesta y reclamando, de seguro tomaría eso para fastidiarla después, así como seguía haciéndolo con las arañas y otros insectos que a ella le causaban terror y que él ya toleraba por causa de su amiga.

— Vamos, no creo que InuYasha realmente lo haya hecho a propósito…

— Cuando nos acompañaron hasta el salón, le pregunté si almorzaríamos juntos y dijo que sí.

— Bueno, a esta edad los hombres tienen la cabeza en cualquier lado…

— Querrás decir, _en cualquier chica_. Nunca pensé que él fuera como Miroku…

Sango frunció los labios, parecía como si su amiga estuviese celosa. Era comprensible, así como ella y Miroku habían formado un fuerte lazo esos años, Kagome e InuYasha también lo habían hecho, ya que ella vivía camino a la casa de él y solían irse juntos. Incluso se llevaba mejor con él que con ella, a pesar de que eran compañeras de salón. Soltó un suspiro, sabía lo que era pasar por eso – el ojiazul a veces dejaba de lado algunos compromisos con ella sólo por quedar bien con alguna chica, pero solía avisarle – y quizá pudiese darle un consejo, pero sólo si lo veía como amigo.

— Miroku es un espécimen que aún no termino de estudiar — murmuró, tratando de animar a Kagome, por lo menos logró sacarle una sonrisa —. InuYasha no es así, no anda tras _muchas chicas_. Por lo menos, hasta lo que sé…

— Bueno, seguro que Miroku se convierte en un _Don Juan_ muy pronto… Y tienes razón, InuYasha no es así, pero… esta compañera, _Kikyō_ … lo tiene en las nubes.

— ¿Sabes si le gusta?

— No me ha dicho nada… claro, no es de muchas palabras, pero yo creo que sí… no veo otra razón por la que esté así con ella.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te molesta? Están en la edad, ya tiene 12 años… Miroku pronto cumplirá los 13, y casi todos sus compañeros de salón tienen la misma actitud. ¿No has visto como algunos coquetean hasta con nuestras compañeras? Yuka tiene un pretendiente muy apuesto…

— Y a ella no le molesta, de hecho también anda un tanto boba por él…

— Casi olvido que te juntas mucho con ellas…

— Tú deberías acompañarnos más seguido. Pasas mucho tiempo con Miroku. Y si no estás con él, tus pensamientos lo están. ¿Te gusta?

— Yo no… ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Casi grita al escuchar la pregunta. — ¡No, claro que no! Es más como un hermano mayor, al que puedo fastidiar cuando quiera con la ventaja de no tener que responder ante mis padres por eso.

— Oh, yo sí pensé que te gustaba… harían una linda pareja — Kagome ahora parecía ilusionada con la idea, olvidándose por completo de su problema personal con InuYasha.

— Ni lo pienses, Miroku _sólo es mi amigo_. Además, de momento no estoy interesada en ningún chico, todos son unos idiotas.

— Ah, claro… ninguno tiene el valor suficiente como para acercarse a ti, te tienen miedo… o a Miroku o tu padre. No sé cuál de los tres es más intimidante cuando se trata de chicos tras de ti.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Pensé que estábamos hablando de InuYasha y de ti.

— Lo siento, tienes razón… — La azabache soltó un suspiro, volviendo a enfocarse en el asunto que aún le provocaba un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho. — InuYasha es mi mejor amigo, y yo he hecho muchos esfuerzos por mantener una buena amistad. Hasta traté de aprender a trepar a los árboles o usar una katana…

— Discúlpame, pero eso mejor me lo dejas a mí… no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar sólo por tener algo más en común con él.

— Lo sé, ya no volveré a hacerlo. Es sólo que él no pone nada de su parte, ni el más mínimo esfuerzo… siento que está tan cómodo, y ahora con esto de Kikyō… presiento que será peor.

— Pues, quizá deberías pedirle que hiciera algo por ti. No directamente, pero si una sugerencia, un favor, algo que sea importante. Algo que sepas que no haría por gusto, para que veas si está dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, pero que le nazca…

Kagome lo meditó un momento, considerando las opciones. — ¿Como cuando Miroku te llevó los libros que se te habían quedado sólo para que tú no te devolvieras a la escuela? ¿O cuando te acompaña mientras cuidas a Kohaku, a pesar de que podría hacer cualquier cosa, siendo que tú no se lo pides? ¿O cuándo…?

— Sí, sí, así mismo — la interrumpió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, casi olvidaba que Miroku podía ser muy atento con ella a veces, cuando no tenía a alguna _conquista potencial_ frente suyo —. Ese tipo de cosas que hacemos por nuestros amigos para hacerlos sentir bien, aunque no sea lo que más nos guste.

— Bueno, Yuka y Eri también me lo habían dicho. Lo critican bastante, dicen que debería dejar de estar fomentando yo nuestra amistad y dejar que él se acerque. Ayumi es un poco más complaciente y lo justifica, pero todas concuerdan en que suele ser un despistado, quizá si lo conocieran… — Calló de pronto, sus ojos brillaron ante algún pensamiento desconocido para la castaña. — ¡Ya lo tengo! Oh, Sango, ¡eres una genio! Parece que se te está pegando lo cerebrito de Miroku — le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera.

— ¿Y ahora qué…? ¡Oye, puedo pensar bien por mí misma, no es que Miroku me tenga que enseñar _nada_! ¿Qué estás tramando?

Pero la azabache mantuvo su plan en secreto, no quería que Sango pudiese _aconsejar_ al ojidorado, sabía que se llevaban bastante bien y si Miroku no estaba encima de su amiga, InuYasha solía hacerle compañía – más que nada porque competían en cuestiones de resistencia física, algo que no compartían con mucha gente – y podría decirle algo.

De esta forma, caminaron juntas hasta que sus trayectos se separaron, Sango se mantuvo intrigada sobre los planes de su compañera, pero no obtuvo ninguna información al respecto, ni ese día ni los que siguieron. La semana transcurrió con prisa, entre sus deberes y las actividades extraescolares que habían tomado, poco tiempo tenían para verse entre ellos, aunque las caminatas de vuelta a casa eran como una tradición.

El día viernes, cuando ya estaban por separar sus caminos, Kagome decidió echar a andar su plan, cruzando los dedos para que saliera todo como ella esperaba.

— Mañana iremos al nuevo centro comercial con las muchachas, ninguna ha ido aún.

— Keh, tonterías de niñitas — resopló InuYasha, mientras caminaba con los brazos tras la cabeza.

— Oye, es un lugar entretenido y novedoso, por lo menos a mí me gustó mucho — acotó Miroku, defendiendo el panorama de su amiga.

— Yo tampoco he ido, pero he escuchado muy buenas opiniones — agregó Sango, asintiendo con un gesto.

— Podrían acompañarnos, las chicas estarán encantadas — soltó casual, como si no le importara en realidad.

— Yo paso, tengo una cita — se excusó de inmediato el mayor, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que la castaña rodara los ojos.

— Lo siento, mamá no se ha sentido muy bien estos días, así que me quedaré con ella y Kohaku — se disculpó realmente apenada, porque tenía ganas de salir.

— Siempre podemos ir otro día, tu madre te necesita — la animó un poco el ojiazul, sonriéndole con cariño, provocándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, InuYasha? ¿No quieres venir?

El muchacho lo pensó unos segundos. Ese fin de semana le tocaba ir de visita donde su padre, pero él no estaría debido a un viaje de negocios, por lo que si se aparecía en la casa, tendría que soportar al idiota de su medio hermano. La opción que tenía hasta ese momento era quedarse en casa, pero terminaría aburriéndose de escuchar a su madre quejarse de sus alumnos, así que no era una idea tan descabellada salir con Kagome y sus amigas. Además, sabía que le debía una a la azabache por haber olvidado el almuerzo, y si tenía que soportar a sus _amiguitas_ para que ella terminara de olvidarse de ese asunto y volviesen a tener una amistad sin recriminaciones, prefería hacerlo.

— De acuerdo, _iré_ — respondió justo en el momento en el que llegaban al lugar en donde sus caminos se separaban.

— ¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor! — La azabache lo tomó del brazo, haciéndole señas de adiós a sus amigos y llevándoselo en la dirección a sus hogares, dejando un poco desconcertados al par que luego también tomó su propio camino.

Llegó el día siguiente y se juntaron en el parque cercano a su destino, InuYasha más impaciente de lo acostumbrado – lo que ya era mucho –, pero tragándose los comentarios ante la espera que tuvo que soportar por Yuka. Los cinco se aventuraron a recorrer el recinto, mirando las distintas tiendas, fantaseando con las prendas, calzado, joyas y otras monerías que parecían atraerlas como miel a las abejas a las respectivas vitrinas. El oji dorado las seguía con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, bufando levemente cada vez que se detenían a contemplar un nuevo "vestido perfecto", "calzado de ensueño" o "joya digna de una princesa", riendo y soñando despiertas. Rodaba los ojos cuando Kagome le pedía su opinión, aunque un par de veces no pudo evitar pensar en que la chica se vería bien con las vestimentas que le mostraban.

Tras un largo rato – casi eterno para él – decidieron dar por finalizado el _"shopping_ imaginario" y su carrito de compras mental fue dejado junto a la entrada de la nueva heladería que se erguía imponente en medio del patio de comidas en el último nivel del edificio. Cada uno pidió su helado favorito y se sentaron fuera del local para disfrutarlos.

— Es más grande de lo que pareciera por fuera — comentó casual Eri, saboreando luego un poco de su copa.

— ¡Y tiene muchas tiendas! Ya sé dónde venir a comprar mi cambio de temporada — siguió Yuka, con ese tono agudo que atravesó los tímpanos del único varón del grupo.

— Además, también tiene un par de librerías, eso lo hace aún más interesante — acotó Ayumi, sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo.

— Es verdad, hay de todo. Y este patio de comidas está muy bien abastecido también — Kagome miró alrededor las distintas tiendas de comida, gesto que imitó su amigo.

— En eso te apoyo, puede que sea lo más rescatable.

— Oh, no seas amargado, tiene muchas cosas buenas…

— ¡Sí! Las tiendas tienen cosas muy hermosas, podrías incluso buscar algo aquí si alguna vez te gusta alguna chica y quieres hacerle un regalo… — Yuka apoyó a la azabache, intentando intercambiar una cara cómplice con él, algo que no logró.

— ¡Podrías incluso encontrar una hermosa joya!

— ¡O un libro que narre una romántica historia!

— Keh, qué ridículo. No creo que… — Guardó silencio al notar la forma en la que Kagome lo asesinaba con su mirada. — Bueno, quizá lo haga.

— Entonces, ¿si te gusta alguien? ¿La conocemos?

— ¿Es de la escuela, de nuestro salón? ¿Del tuyo?

— ¿Vecina, amiga? ¿Un amor real, posible o platónico? ¿Correspondido?

— ¡Agh, ya cállense! A ustedes no les incumbe si me gusta alguien o no.

Las adolescentes siguieron haciendo preguntas y suposiciones por un rato, en tanto Kagome sólo se limitó a observar y suspirar, intentando no aparentar que esa charla le molestaba un poco; InuYasha, por su parte, sólo pudo responder con evasivas, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y muchos bufidos y frases del tipo "métanse en sus propios asuntos", soportando más de lo que su paciencia le permitía normalmente, sólo pensando en que eso lo hacía por la azabache y que se lo debía.

Después de soportar al grupo un rato más mientras terminaban sus helados, abandonaron el centro comercial y se dirigieron a sus casas, tomando rumbos distintos en cuanto sus pies tocaron la calle. Kagome e InuYasha recorrieron juntos su camino, él más amurrado que al comienzo del paseo y ella un tanto dudosa pero feliz, pensando en los momentos que habían compartido esa tarde.

— Muchas gracias por venir, InuYasha — murmuró con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Keh, la próxima me lo pensaré dos veces antes de aceptar… tus amigas son realmente muy molestas.

— Sólo son muy extrovertidas, no es para tanto… — Le restó importancia al comentario, aún sonriendo. — Aunque sé que pueden ser un poco insistentes, por eso… gracias por quedarte hasta el final — se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención sus ojos brillando de emoción, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

— O-Oye… no exageres, no fue nada… fue mejor que ir a fastidiar a Sesshōmaru…

— Para mí, fue muy importante.

Terminó abrazándolo, a lo que él no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente palmeó su espalda un par de veces y soltó un leve bufido, intentando aparentar que ese gesto le era irrelevante, pero sabía que significaba más de lo que podía expresar. Después de todo, la había hecho feliz.

" _A veces, soportar ciertas situaciones vale la pena si puedes ver la sonrisa de alguien querido."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 45\. Intentar congeniar con sus amigos para que se sienta contenta._

* * *

 _ **¡H** e vuelto! Sí, aunque no lo crean, vuelvo a actualizar y espero retomar el ritmo que tenía, por lo menos intentar escribir más seguido. No pediré disculpas, creo que no vienen al caso, quizá las explicaciones tampoco, pero entre el trabajo, mi familia, las festividades y ese tipo de cosas, pues me ha costado escribir como se debe. Debo sumar un pequeño zape a mi musa, que tampoco ha estado muy colaboradora, espero que con el golpe se le pase.  
_

 _ **E** n fin, InuYasha es muy necio y Kagome aún es una niña que necesita su atención. Además, es obvio que comience a sentir algo de celos, pero ya se le pasaran -de todas formas, no prometo nada-. Pero bueno, esta historia está hecha con el fin de ver la evolución de ambas relaciones (y de quienes puedan aparecer por el camino), así que supongo que tenemos mucho material con el que trabajar. Sólo les pido paciencia y agradezco su lealtad (?)_

 _ **A** gradecimientos infinitamente grandes a **Nuez, 606 Grace, Moon y cami-rin-chan** (puedo sólo decirte cami, ¿verdad?). Sus reviews son maravillosos y me hacen dar saltitos de alegría. Espero leerlos también en esta entrega :)_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, por ahi, quién sabe. Abrazos y besos para todos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Luz marchita

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **VII —**

— **Luz marchita —**

* * *

Miró el cielo con una leve sonrisa, el color anaranjado del atardecer comenzaba a abrirse paso entre algunas nubes mientras el sol aún regaba sus rayos antes de decidirse a desaparecer. Presionó con cariño la mano de su compañera, pensando que ese sería un buen día para darle comienzo a _algo más_ que una amistad con ella. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras atravesaban la calle y comenzaban a caminar por el parque de juegos que quedaba justo frente al edificio donde vivía. Luego de que dejara un encargo de Mushin en el departamento, irían al cine y, quizá después de eso, podría proponérselo. Llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo y consideraba que con ella podría aventurarse a algo un tanto más serio.

Dejó de mirarla para echarle un vistazo rápido a las casas cercanas a su edificio, sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en una construcción tradicional, la que era la morada de su mejor amiga y al instante, sus pasos se detuvieron y su mano soltó la de su compañera. Eso no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Miroku?

La voz de la muchacha que caminaba junto a él no interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, mientras su cerebro hacía rápidamente las conexiones ante los hechos: algunos automóviles estacionados frente a la residencia, unos cuantos hombres vestidos de traje negro hablando en voz baja a un costado de la entrada y un par de mujeres sollozando junto a ellos, también vestidas con kimonos negros…

— Sango… — Murmuró en un susurró casi inaudible, el sentimiento de miedo atravesándole el pecho más fuerte de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

— ¿Miroku? — Nuevamente, la chica a su lado intentaba averiguar qué ocurría, y esta vez tuvo un poco más de éxito.

— Lo siento, Saya… debo irme. Yo… de verdad, lo lamento.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a correr en dirección al hogar de su amiga. No le importó que la muchacha que había dejado atrás frunciera el ceño y resoplara un par de reclamos molestos contra él y su repentino abandono, en realidad lo que le importaba en esos momentos era descubrir qué había pasado, si Sango estaba bien, si ella…

— ¡Oye, niño! ¡No puedes entrar! — Una mano fuerte lo agarró del brazo, deteniendo su carrera hacia el interior de la casa. — Sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Vete a fisgonear a otra parte.

— P-Pero yo… Sango… necesito…

— Otro día podrás verla, ahora lárgate…

Intentó buscar alguna explicación para que lo dejaran entrar, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna pues otra voz masculina, una fuerte e imponente que, a pesar de eso, dejaba en evidencia el dolor que atravesaba a su portador, logró que lo liberaran.

— Déjalo, es como de la familia — en cuanto el agarre se soltó, otra mano se posó en su hombro y lo guió hacia el interior, hablando en voz baja sólo para él —. No pudimos hacer nada. Fue muy rápido y para cuando supimos qué tenía, ya era tarde… sabíamos que pasaría, pero nunca creí que sería tan pronto… Sango estaba con ella, intentaba hacerle olvidar el dolor, y de pronto… — La voz se quebró, sin ser capaz de decir algo más, Miroku miró los ojos oscuros perdidos en el recuerdo, las lágrimas luchando por salir. A lo lejos, escuchó el llanto de un niño pequeño, de seguro era Kohaku. Se detuvo al sentir que su acompañante también lo hacía, reconociendo sin dificultad el lugar. — No ha hablado con nadie. Luego de que Akari… — Otro suspiro ahogado, dando a entender el mensaje. — Se encerró y sólo la he escuchado llorar y golpear cosas… quizá tú… oh, lo lamento. Estoy dejando recaer mis preocupaciones y responsabilidades en ti, cuando yo debería ser quien la saque de ahí… perdóname, yo…

— No se disculpe. Lamento todo esto, la señora Akari era una gran mujer y de verdad siento su pérdida… — Sus palabras no eran sólo por educación y su voz también se quebró, desde el primer momento que él se presentó como el "sorpresivo amigo" de Sango, su madre lo había acogido con cariño, haciéndolo sentir parte de la familia mucho antes de que su esposo le tuviese la suficiente confianza. Y ahora ella se había marchado tan sorpresivamente… — La voy a extrañar, igual que todos…

Nuevamente, la pesada mano hizo presión en su hombro, una respuesta inconsciente a la mención de la mujer que había amado tantos años, que aún amaba… Miroku no supo cómo reaccionar, sentía todo eso tan irreal que le costaba pensar y sentir con claridad. Un repentino golpe tras la puerta que tenían frente de ellos llamó su atención, remeciéndolo como si hubiese sido víctima de la fuerza tras ese arrebato.

— ¿Podrías…? Yo ni siquiera sé qué decirle… No sé ni qué decirme a mí mismo…

La voz se ahogó, él apretó los puños con impotencia y asintió levemente, había hecho una promesa unas semanas atrás y no iba a romperla, jamás. El adulto comprendió el gesto y se marchó, dejándolo solo frente a la puerta que él siempre había visto imponente, y que ahora sentía incluso más atemorizante. Sólo una vez había tenido el permiso de cruzarla, en circunstancias totalmente distintas y por petición de su amiga. Ahora era una situación completamente diferente…

Alzó la mano y golpeó un par de veces la madera, recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe fuerte del otro lado y una voz recelosa teñida por la tristeza y la impotencia.

— ¡Déjame sola! ¡No quiero hablar contigo, _no pudiste hacer nada!_

— Sanguito, soy yo… Miroku.

Silencio por unos segundos, luego la puerta se entreabrió, dejando a la vista la mitad del rostro de su amiga, el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos no pasaron desapercibidos para él. Lo miró un instante antes de dejarlo entrar, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí y mirándolo incrédula, dudando.

— P-Pensé que tenías una cita…

— No importa. No voy a dejarte sola en estos momentos.

— P-Pero tú… ¿cómo…? Yo… — Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, de seguro buscando algo que decir, sin encontrar palabras. Apretó los puños, algo que él pudo notar con facilidad a pesar de la penumbra en la que estaba la habitación. Se acercó un paso, pero ella levantó el rostro para verlo fijo, frunciendo el ceño. — Deberías irte, estaré bien _sola._

— Claro que no, no es bueno que te cierres. Tienes que sacar todo ese dolor afuera…

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú lo que tengo que hacer?! ¡Tú no acabas de perder a tu madre! ¡Mamá se fue, nos _dejó!_ ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Es mi madre! Ella… ella… — Había comenzado gritándole, pero ahora su voz se apagaba a medida que su mirada de nuevo se perdía el algún otro punto lejos de sus ojos. — Siempre nos cuidó y protegió de todo, nos apoyó… y nosotros… ninguno pudo hacer nada más que verla partir… no pude ni siquiera evitar que sufriera… mi madre, yo…

La vio romperse, la voz quebrándose hasta que el dolor fue superior a cualquier otro sentimiento y las lágrimas se arremolinaron hasta salir de golpe mientras ella caía en su lugar sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose por sí misma. Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, recargando su rostro en su pecho para refugiarla. Sango rompió en un llanto aún más notorio, aferrándose a ese abrazo como si él fuese el único que pudiese contenerla de alguna forma, descargando su tristeza sin querer pensar o sentir nada más, sólo dejando que el dolor fluyera a través de las lágrimas, aunque eso no ayudó a que desapareciera.

— Hiciste lo que podías y estoy seguro que tu madre lo sabe y te agradece que estuvieses con ella hasta el final — murmuró, su voz mezclándose con los sollozos de su amiga —. Ella nunca habría querido dejarte, pero nadie puede evitar que la vida nos golpee de esta forma. Se supone que los padres debiesen estar siempre con nosotros, apoyándonos y acompañándonos hasta que podamos seguir nuestro camino solos, e incluso después… pero cuando el destino decide que eso no será así, no podemos hacer mucho. Te desgarra por dentro y te ahoga el dolor, desearías retroceder el tiempo, hacer algo para evitarlo, quizá sólo haberle dicho lo que sentías o pedirle perdón… pero la vida te arrebata esa oportunidad y te queda el recuerdo junto al vacío que nada puede llenar después… — Miroku acarició el rostro de ella, limpiando un poco las lágrimas y logrando que volviera a enfocar sus ojos en los de él. — Y no va a terminar aquí, es sólo el principio. Los días serán muy largos, cada momento te hará más falta y no vas a encontrar ninguna respuesta que logre calmarte. Odiarás la vida, querrás desaparecer, alejarte, y llorarás más seguido de lo que creías posible. Te dirán que debes ser fuerte, que todo va a estar bien y que pienses en el futuro, que tienes mucho por delante. Pero no tienes que creerles: puedes llorar y derrumbarte, sentir su ausencia, desear que esté aquí y vivir la pérdida. No debes aparentar nada.

— Miroku… — Sango sintió la calidez y sinceridad en sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que le decía no era sólo un discurso motivacional, sino que seguramente eran sentimientos que él mismo había experimentado. Pudo notarlo en la nostalgia en sus ojos, él había perdido a sus padres, había pasado por ese dolor no una, sino dos veces y quizá de forma más abrupta que ella. Apretó un poco el abrazo, nuevamente las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. — Lo lamento, tú… olvidaba que tus padres… lo siento, soy una egoísta, yo…

— No te estoy recriminando nada, Sanguito. No te sientas mal por eso, no has hecho nada malo. Por el contrario, estás pasando por algo muy difícil… Que nadie te diga cómo vivirlo, es tu dolor. Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí, contigo cada vez que lo necesites… e incluso cuando no sea así. No tienes que alejarme, quiero apoyarte y acompañarte en todo lo que venga.

— Gra-Gracias… — Volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de él, soltando las lágrimas que se negaban a quedarse en sus ojos, llorando nuevamente, pero esta vez sintiendo el alma un poco más liviana con cada gota que se deslizaba por sus mejillas, porque ahora sabía que no iba a estar sola.

No sentía que pudiese buscar apoyo en su padre, porque pasaba por un dolor tan grande como el suyo y sólo lo hundiría más si intentaba aferrarse a él. Pensó que estaba sola, que sin su madre no le quedaba nadie en quien poder sostenerse…

Creyó que Miroku estaría más ocupado con sus asuntos _amorosos_ , que priorizaría otras cosas; pero estaba ahí con ella, para decirle las palabras justas que necesitaba escuchar, darle un hombro para llorar y estrecharla en un cálido abrazo de contención que le aliviaba un poco el dolor. No recuperaría a su madre y lloraría su partida durante mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaría su mejor amigo para acompañarla en el proceso y mostrarle que la vida continúa.

Él la conocía en facetas que nadie más había visto y, nuevamente, había visto una parte de ella que otros jamás podrían ver. Sólo él la acompañaría mientras se derrumbaba de esa forma, y agradecía que así fuera, porque no imaginaba a nadie más a su lado en esos momentos. Miroku conocía el dolor que ella estaba atravesando, lo había vivido en carne propia y había estado solo. No iba a permitir que ella pasara por lo mismo, a pesar de que se le partiera el alma verla así, prefería estar a su lado para poder ayudarla a reponerse y que ella supiera que podía contar con él siempre. Eso había prometido y aunque ya nadie pudiese recriminarle que no cumpliera su palabra, él no iba a romperla.

" _No la dejes sola, porque en el momento más oscuro, necesitará de alguien que la conozca tal como es para acompañarla."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** 68\. Apoyarle cuando llora o tiene pena_

* * *

 _ **O** k, sé que esto quizá sea inesperado -aunque para una no lo sea de verdad-, pero supongo que es el ciclo de la vida. Miroku debe haber perdido a sus padres bastante joven y conociendo el dolor del acontecimiento y aún más, de lo que viene después de eso, no querrá dejar sola a Sango, a su mejor amiga, frente a esa situación. Dejará de lado todo por estar con ella, demostrando así que la madre de la muchacha tenía razón en abrirle las puertas de su hogar y de su familia sin temor. Lo lamento mucho por Sango, de verdad que no puedo imaginar el dolor de vivir un momento así, pero es necesario para la trama. Además, el compartir una experiencia así con alguien te une demasiado a esa persona, y eso sólo va a fortalecer aún más el lazo que tienen estos dos. Lamento hacerlos pasar por esto, pero es lo que la musa pidió._

 _ **E** n fin, es tarde en mi país y sólo quería subir esto antes de irme a dormir. Quiero, eso sí, darles las gracias antes a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, pero en especial a quienes dejan sus maravillosos reviews: **Nuez, Grace 606, cami-rin-chan, Loops y aby2125**. Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, hasta llego a saltar de la silla o andar con una sonrisa boba en la cara cuando las leo. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse y por tenerme tanta paciencia! Las adoro~_

 _ **B** ien, nos leemos pronto, por ahí, ya saben. Abrazos apretados~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **Por la campaña "Con Voz y Voto": Porque leer y/o dar follows/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. Por favor, consciencia~**_


	8. La misiva

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **VIII —**

— **La misiva —**

* * *

El paisaje pasaba frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana del vehículo que la transportaba, sin ser realmente apreciado por ella. Su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la hacía responder de manera casi automática y apenas percatándose de sus acciones. Se sorprendió al encontrarse de pronto en medio de más personas, todos vistiendo el uniforme de la institución. Cerró y abrió los ojos un par de veces hasta terminar de ubicarse, recordando de pronto que se encontraba en su establecimiento educacional y que era momento de que retomara su vida, aunque fuese de a poco.

Escuchó el motor del automóvil que la había dejado fuera de la escuela y soltó un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar las incómodas preguntas e ignorar las miradas curiosas de algunos. Caminó lentamente hacia su salón, ubicándose en su lugar y esperando que las clases dieran comienzo. El resto del día transcurrió lento para ella, no tenia deseos de estar ahí ni de interactuar con nadie; consideraba que sus compañeros que se habían acercado intentando entablar una charla con ella e indagar los detalles de su duelo, no eran más que entrometidos con los que no tenía nada de confianza. Había buscado a Kagome con la mirada, por lo menos a ella podía considerarla alguien cercana; sin embargo, su pupitre estaba vacío y luego supo que se debía a que se encontraba enferma. Así que se resignó a responder lo más educadamente que podía, sin prolongar la plática y evitando en lo posible interactuar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Decidió quedarse en el salón durante el receso e incluso en la hora de almuerzo, no tenía ánimos de seguir sintiéndose fuera de lugar, con todos los estudiantes alegres, compartiendo buenos momentos mientras ella no podía pensar en algo positivo, aunque hiciera el intento.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba que la jornada de ese día había concluido interrumpió la lectura que estaba llevando a cabo su maestro de literatura, ella no se apresuró en abandonar la sala de clases. Guardó sus libros de texto, apuntes y resto de materiales de estudio de forma parsimoniosa en su mochila y salió del salón cuando ya no había nadie. Caminó en silencio hasta su casillero, debía dejar ahí sus textos y sacar los que habían estado todo ese tiempo guardados, para ponerse al día con las materias: la escuela, como todo lo demás, había seguido su curso y era su responsabilidad retomar el ritmo y darle alcance, a pesar de que no tuviese el mejor de los ánimos para hacerlo. Llegó frente a la puerta de metal que guardaba sus cosas, dejó su mochila en el suelo y giró la rueda con números, colocando la clave y sacando el seguro. Abrió la puerta del casillero, dejando caer una hoja de papel doblada que se encontraba en el interior. Con extrañeza, la recogió y estiró para observar su contenido, sorprendiéndose al reconocer la caligrafía y sintiendo un inexplicable sentimiento en su pecho, mezcla de alivio con nostalgia y anhelo.

" _Aunque todos sólo vean tu lado fuerte y te impongan la imagen de chica inquebrantable que has creado, en el fondo tienes el corazón más grande que conozco y siempre serás mi Sanguito._

 _Sigue adelante como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que hay alguien que te apoya y está disponible para ti 24/7, pase lo que pase. Porque si te derrumbas, al levantarte serás aún más fuerte._

 _No importa cuánto tardes en volver ni en leer esto, sólo no olvides que sigo aquí, Sanguito."_

— Miroku…

No necesitaba ver una firma para saber de quién era esa nota. Habían pasado varios días desde que su madre falleciera por culpa de esa extraña enfermedad, aunque no llevaba la cuenta exacta, estimaba que eran casi 3 semanas. Su padre vivió su pérdida encerrándose en su cuarto luego del funeral, sin hablar con nadie por 3 días y luego decidió volver al trabajo, dejándolos a Kohaku y a ella al cuidado de una niñera a tiempo completo y un hombre de confianza que era su chofer y ayudante en lo que fuera necesario en su hogar. Ella tardó en asimilar la ausencia de su madre, y aunque intentó buscar el apoyo de su amigo, pronto sintió que lo mejor era estar sola un tiempo. Sabía que él seguía ahí, atento y dispuesto a ir con ella en cuanto lo necesitara, pero prefirió mantenerse lejos hasta que se sintiera capaz de retomar un poco de normalidad, más aún cuando supo que su amigo había comenzado un noviazgo.

Sacó los libros del casillero y cerró la puerta, ensimismada y perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, y sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

— Volviste.

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa, pero sonrió automáticamente al reconocer la voz, volteándose para verlo de frente, asintiendo con un gesto. Él dio un paso al frente y la abrazó, cálida y cariñosamente, como si no la hubiese visto en años. Ella aceptó el gesto, dejándose rodear por ese sentimiento que él le transmitía. Tras unos segundos, Miroku se separó y le limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, para sonreírle de igual modo.

— Fue una larga espera. Hasta temí que se hubiesen mudado sin avisarle a nadie…

— No seas tontito, no me habría ido sin despedirme…

— Lo sé, de todas formas… — El ojiazul soltó un suspiro antes de cambiar el tema de conversación. — Te extrañaba, Kagome no me ayuda a fastidiar a InuYasha…

— Sabes que Kagome siempre lo va a defender de ti, aunque ella tiene sus propias formas de molestarlo…

— Eso es cierto. Pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías, no te vi en la mañana al salir de casa…

— Me vinieron a dejar… papá contrató a un chofer para eso.

— Ya veo. ¿Caminamos juntos de regreso?

Mientras hablaban, habían comenzado el trayecto hacia la salida y justo en ese momento llegaban a las puertas que daban paso a la calle. Sango se detuvo y le señaló un automóvil que esperaba justo frente a ellos, aunque no se veía muy animada por ello.

— Lo siento, también me vienen a buscar.

— Bien, comprendo… — Miroku estaba decepcionado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. — Quizá mañana podamos venirnos juntos, como antes…

— Será un poco difícil, papá se volvió un tanto sobreprotector y no quiere que me venga caminando… lo lamento.

Él se encogió de hombros, resignándose a la idea mientras la acompañaba hasta el vehículo, visiblemente desganado por la situación: había esperado bastante tiempo para volver a compartir con ella y, sin embargo, ahora tendría otras limitaciones con las que no había pensado encontrarse una vez que ella volviera a la escuela. Se detuvieron frente al medio de transporte de la muchacha y Miroku le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de abrirle la puerta.

— Supongo que será hasta mañana, entonces.

— Sí… — Sango miró el interior del vehículo y de pronto pareció recordar algo, se volteó antes de subirse para sonreírle a su amigo. — Pero puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. Necesito ponerme al día con las materias y pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme a estudiar… claro, si no tienes planes ni te molesta…

— Claro que no me molesta, pequeñita. Yo encantado te ayudo en lo que necesites.

— Genial… ah, y Miroku… muchas gracias.

El muchacho supo que el agradecimiento no era por su disposición para ayudarle con los estudios y le sonrió en respuesta, era grato tenerla de vuelta y le alegraba que ella supiera que siempre iba a poder contar con él, tal como se lo había dicho en su nota.

— No es nada, _Sanguito_.

" _Porque sabes que cuentas con alguien cuando, a pesar de todo, sigue ahí. Incluso si no estás, te demostrará su incondicionalidad. Basta un mensaje, aunque tardes en recibirlo, para recordarte que no estás solo."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt 6:** Dejarle una nota en un lugar inesperado.  
_

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... lo sé, como que he estado media desaparecida. Quizá argumentar que el trabajo me ha consumido algo de tiempo no sea suficiente. En realidad, con este fic tenía una especie de bloqueo. Sabía qué era lo que venía, pero no podía plasmarlo. Hasta que logré destrabarme y ¡ta-dá! Aquí está el resultado final. ¿Qué les parece? ¿A que no es tierno Miroku? Creo que en un momento así, él le daría su espacio a Sango pero siempre dejándole claro que sigue ahí y que no se irá a ningún lado, estará cuando ella lo necesite.  
_

 _ **E** n fin, miles de agradecimientos a quienes leen, en especial a **Nuez** por su hermoso review. Espero leernos pronto, los adoro :3_

 _ **H** asta la próxima._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	9. Dulce torpeza

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **IX —**

— **Dulce torpeza —**

* * *

Miró el atardecer y refunfuñó levemente, para luego girar la cabeza y observar el reloj colgado frente a sus cabezas en la pared, el segundero avanzando a paso de caracol, y aún más lento avanzaba el minutero. Golpeó rápida e impacientemente su pie contra el suelo y luego hizo tamborilear los dedos en el pupitre, molesto con la desconsiderada velocidad del tiempo.

— Sólo quedan 15 minutos de castigo — anunció el maestro que estaba sentado frente a ellos en el escritorio, tomando nota de algo en un gran cuaderno azul —. Para que lo aprovechen, ¿por qué no escriben un corto ensayo sobre su travesura? Algo como… "¿por qué no debo lanzar el contenedor de basura contra un profesor?"

Cargó con más fuerza el lápiz grafito contra la hoja en su libreta de anotaciones, provocando que se rompiera la punta. Sacó su sacapuntas con rapidez y procedió a usarlo, murmurando por lo bajo quejas que su maestro escuchó sin dificultad, dirigiéndose hasta él y mirándolo inquisidor.

— ¿Alguna queja, señor Taishō?

— Yo no le lancé el contenedor de basura. No iba contra usted — respondió, aunque eligió mal las palabras, pudo notarlo de inmediato.

— ¿Ah, no? Bueno, entonces su ensayo deberá ser sobre las razones por las que _no debe_ lanzar el contenedor a _nadie_. Comience a escribir.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo ni siquiera puse mis manos sobre él! — Exclamó más alto de lo que habría querido, logrando que el mayor se enfadara un poco más.

— Yo vi _sus manos_ afirmando el borde, ¿o va a negarlo? Porque, si no fue usted… ¿quién más habría sido? Ustedes tres estaban en la escena, con las manos sucias de basura y todos sospechosamente cerca del contenedor. No hay más discusión, mejor escriban antes de que me arrepienta y les deje un trabajo mayor.

El maestro volvió a su escritorio e InuYasha comenzó a escribir, aún molesto y gruñendo por lo bajo. Maldita la hora en la que Kagome había decidido enfrentarse a ese grupo de imbéciles y lanzarles el contenedor como castigo por sus burlas. Maldita la hora en la que él la vio y descubrió sus intenciones. Y maldita la hora en la que su parte buena le ordenó detenerla y llegó a poner los dedos en el objeto que había sido arrojado con fuerza, sin poder detenerlo y teniendo como resultado que pareciera que él lo había lanzado. No habría sido problema si la basura hubiese caído sobre los odiosos Bankotsu y Renkotsu, pero lamentablemente para él, ellos tenían buenos reflejos y habían logrado esquivar el ataque, provocando que el contenido del basurero cayera encima del maestro que ahora les daba un sermón, Kagewaki Naraku. Ni siquiera era su maestro aún, le faltaba un año para comenzar a tener clases con él, y ya tenía ese precedente… de seguro, sus lecciones futuras serían una pesadilla, más de lo que ya había escuchado. Terminó de escribir justo en el momento en el que el minutero marcaba la hora del fin del castigo. Se puso de pie, dejó la hoja encima del escritorio del profesor, realizó una breve reverencia con la cabeza y se largó de la sala de clases, fastidiado. ¡Había perdido toda la tarde por culpa de esa estúpida de Kagome! Si tan sólo hubiese ignorado el asunto, de seguro ahora estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Salió del establecimiento aún molesto, y él que tenía pensado invitar a Kikyō a pasear por el parque luego de clases.

— Lo siento — la voz de la causante de su problema interrumpió sus pensamientos. La vio esperándolo apoyada en la entrada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y un paquete en las manos —. No pensé que el señor Kagewaki… No me fijé que estaba cerca y… y…

— Ya olvídalo — masculló, restándole importancia —. Para la próxima, no intentes defenderte sola. Podrías pedirle ayuda a Sango, incluso a Miroku… o a mí. Ya tenemos experiencia con esos matones…

— Lo sé… es sólo que… ese par de idiotas me sacaron de quicio y no pude aguantarme… perdón. Mi torpeza causó que te castigaran. Gracias por no delatarme…

— Keh, no importa. Después de todo, un castigo más, uno menos… a mí ya me da igual. En cambio, tú… — Le sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros para dar el tema por finalizado y luego cruzar sus brazos tras su cabeza, relajado. — Hubiese sido peor si tú te hubieses delatado. Que nos castigaran a los dos…

— Pero si yo hubiese admitido mi culpa, no te habrían retenido a ti…

— No creas, ese sujeto es bastante quisquilloso. Cuando alguien se le atraviesa… y a mí hace mucho que quería agarrarme por algo, desde que interrumpí su clase por accidente…

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón… — Kagome sonrió, relajándose un poco también y siguiéndole el paso. — De todas formas, te traje esto como agradecimiento… los hizo mi mamá.

InuYasha recibió el paquete con duda, olía a algo dulce y parecía un tanto esponjoso. Abrió un poco el envoltorio y su cara se llenó de alegría, eran pastelillos dulces, una de sus golosinas favoritas.

— ¡Genial! — Sacó uno y le dio un mordisco, olvidando por completo el tema del castigo. — ¡Están riquísimos!

— Me alegro — la muchacha volvió a tener las mejillas sonrojadas —. Hay algunos que están aplastados porque me caí en el camino de regreso, espero que no te moleste…

— De verdad eres muy idiota — soltó una carcajada y volvió a echarse otro poco del pastelillo a la boca —. Pero mientras puedan comerse…

La chica frunció el ceño, un poco molesta, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando con InuYasha, quien solía no tener tacto para nada y, además, acababa de perdonarle a ella el que hubiera sido la culpable de que lo castigaran hasta tan tarde. Así que se encogió de hombros para ignorar el comentario y siguió caminando junto a él hasta que llegaron a punto en el que sus caminos se separaban.

— Bueno, hasta mañana entonces… ¿no? — Preguntó ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

— Supongo… ya es tarde. Ve con cuidado — él respondió el gesto, echándose el último pastelillo a la boca y mirándola alejarse un par de metros. Se dio cuenta que ya había salido la luna y los faroles de la calle apenas comenzaban a encender —. Keh, ¡espera! Iré a dejarte a casa. No puedes andar sola a estas horas.

Nuevamente, su lado bueno había aflorado para cuidar de ella, ni siquiera sabía porqué. Pero tampoco le importaba, disfrutaba de su compañía, a pesar de todos los problemas que podía acarrearle.

" _A veces, la torpeza de alguien puede lograr que te des cuenta de cuán importante es para ti esa persona, incluso por sobre sus errores."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt 14:**_ _Perdonar su torpeza._

* * *

 _ **H** i~! De nuevo aparecí actualizando este fic, porque el tiempo pasa y los lazos de ellos se van fortaleciendo. Esta vez es el turno de InuYasha y Kagome, quienes a pesar de sus diferencias, al final congenian bastante bien. Ay, ya puedo oler el amor en el aire... aunque, claro, falta para eso. Tengo muchos planes en mente -después de todo, son 100 prompt, apenas vamos en el 9, así que... imaginen que tenemos para rato xd-.  
_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente :3 Gracias por su apoyo, en especial a **aby2125** y a **ghost ficker rin** , quienes me hacen el día con sus reviews~ son lo más. _

_**H** asta la próxima, besos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	10. Labia excesiva

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **X —**

— **Labia excesiva —**

* * *

Rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba el sermón de su tutor, aburrido. Seguía con esa idea, llevaba casi una semana dándole la misma charla sobre sentimientos, chicas y relaciones, desde que se enteró de que había terminado con su primera novia. No es que él quisiera andar "de flor en flor", como le decía su mentor ahora, pero había notado que los intereses de la muchacha eran muy distintos a los suyos y, además, había otro chico que la estaba cortejando y que parecía haber comenzado a gustarle a ella. Lo más sensato, se dijo a sí mismo, era terminar antes de que hubiese algún malentendido. Claro que Saya no se lo había tomado muy bien e incluso le había reclamado que era culpa de Sango, porque todo había cambiado desde que había regresado a clases. Si ella no podía comprender que él apoyara a su amiga y que también necesitaba tiempo para otros asuntos que no la incluyeran, entonces no tenían nada más que hacer juntos.

— Espero que consideres lo que estoy diciéndote, muchacho. Las mujeres son peligrosas, debes tener cuidado. No digo que no puedas entretenerte y disfrutar de tu juventud, pero hazlo a consciencia y con responsabilidad. Creo que sería prudente que te mantuvieras fuera de alguna relación por lo menos un par de meses…

— ¿Meses? — ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso, si ya estaba interesado en alguien diferente? — Pero, señor Mushin, si el amor nace antes…

— Dudo que a esta edad el amor nazca tan de pronto, jovencito — lo cortó de inmediato el adulto, mostrándole una sonrisa un tanto socarrona —. En estos momentos, probablemente sólo serán tus hormonas revolucionadas… aunque no te culpo, eres igual a tu padre… incluso, tu abuelo tenía las mismas mañas…

— Sí, ya me lo había comentado… — Murmuró, conocía bastante bien el historial de sus ancestros. — ¿Ya puedo salir? Me están esperando.

— De acuerdo, espero que mis palabras no caigan en oídos sordos — el mayor le palmoteó la espalda y asintió con un gesto, dando por finalizada la charla —. Diviértete y dale mis saludos a los muchachos.

— Por supuesto. Adiós.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió raudo, bajando la escalera de su departamento rápidamente y dando una carrera veloz para atravesar parte del parque de juegos y llegar a su destino, los columpios donde Sango lo esperaba pacientemente. La saludó con un gesto mientras ella hacía lo mismo, acercándose.

— ¿Todo bien? Tardaste un poco más de la cuenta — su voz denotaba más preocupación que reproche, algo que lo enterneció.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo es Mushin, con su sermón sobre las chicas y el noviazgo — se encogió de hombros en tanto caminaban en dirección a donde los esperarían InuYasha y Kagome.

— Bueno, quizá deberías escucharlo. No es bueno que tengas problemas con las chicas tan joven — esta vez, sí notó el reproche algo infantil y poco disimulado, haciéndolo sonreír —. No es algo agradable.

— Vamos, no soy un niño. Ya tengo 14 años, ¿lo olvidas? Además, sólo he tenido una novia, no es como si estuviera cortejando a toda la escuela…

— Los cumplirás dentro de unas semanas, aún tienes 13. Y no puedes negar que coqueteas con la mitad de las chicas que se te cruzan… Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad eres un problema.

— ¿Saya volvió a molestarte? — Se dio cuenta de que la tranquilidad que ella había intentado tener todos esos meses después de la partida de su madre, había sido perturbada nuevamente por su exnovia. — Lo lamento, no quería causarte ninguna molestia…

— No es tu culpa que ella me recrimine algo que no ha pasado. Sólo deberías tener más cuidado a futuro y evitar este tipo de situaciones — murmuró, parecía asumir que él no iba a cambiar su comportamiento.

— Sango — se detuvo, llamando la atención de la muchacha y logrando que lo imitara para verlo fijamente —. Eres mi mejor amiga, te considero parte de mi familia. Siempre vas a ser importante para mí, quizá mucho más que una novia… y eso les va a molestar. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Ella lo meditó un momento, sintiendo la sinceridad y el cariño tras cada una de las palabras de su amigo y agradeciéndole con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, se encogió de hombros con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillando con despreocupación.

— Fijarte en chicas que no sean tan estúpidas — respondió, sonriendo un poco más —. Aunque, analizando bien el panorama, si caen ante tus palabras… no podemos pedirles mucho en ese aspecto. Así que, supongo que no puedes hacer nada.

— ¡Oye! — Miroku la miró ofendido, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Cómo es eso de "si caen ante tus palabras"? Hablas como si intentara engañarlas o algo parecido…

— Bueno, eres muy hábil con el habla. Incluso el insulto más grosero, podrías adornarlo con tu retórica y pasaría por una hermosa frase. No digas que no exageras en tu discurso de galán — soltó una risita, atravesándolo con una mirada astuta, divertida.

— Eres muy cruel conmigo, Sanguito — se hizo la víctima, colocando una de sus manos en su pecho, en la zona del corazón —. Acabas de herir mis sentimientos. Yo sólo intento confortarte, ser tu compañero de aventuras, apoyarte incluso cuando no lo necesitas… mi bella damisela, mi única intención es hacerla feliz y mantener la paz que tanto anhela, y me lastima de esta forma tan impía… no lo merezco. Sería mejor si atravesara mi corazón con una daga…

Sango soltó una carcajada ante la actuación del ojiazul, cubriéndose la boca en un intento de contener la risa mientras él seguía simulando el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, afirmándose un poco más fuerte el pecho.

— ¿Ves que tengo razón? — Logró decir entre risas, viendo cómo continuaba en su papel.

— Oh, hermosa dama, ¿por qué se esmera en dañarme tan abismalmente? — Esta vez, cayó de rodillas frente a ella, tomándole una de sus manos y llevándola a la zona donde fingía que dolía su corazón. — ¿No ve que su indiferencia y frialdad son como una implacable cuchilla que cercena mi carne? ¿Sus ojos no notan que cada palabra contra mi persona, desgarra mis tímpanos y se abre paso con violencia a través de mi cuerpo para incrustarse fatídicamente en mi corazón? ¿Le es indiferente, acaso, que este órgano vital late por su causa? ¿Tan grandes han sido mis pecados, que debo pagarlos con su desprecio? Por favor, honorable jovencita, sólo le pido… le imploro, me otorgue algo de su cariño, un ínfimo lugar en su corazón, aunque sea el rincón más apartado de sus pensamientos… ¿Soy digno de alguno de esos regalos, o deberé resignarme a sufrir el puñal de sus ojos recriminándome mis actos impuros?

En este punto, Sango había soltado lágrimas a causa de la risa, afirmándose el estómago y haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se detuviera, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Miroku sonrió, mirándola de reojo y sin levantarse aún, esperando que ella le dijera algo más o que su risa comenzara a calmarse un poco.

— Basta… estás loco — fueron las palabras que pudo expresar mientras aún reía —. ¿Ves que estoy en lo cierto?

— Si tú lo dices… debe ser por algo, ¿no?

— Ya ponte de pie y vayámonos — se limpió las lágrimas y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo —. InuYasha debe estar hecho una furia porque no llegamos…

— Tus órdenes son deseos… no, creo que la frase era al revés. Bueno, como sea… haré lo que me digas, con tal de que no vuelvas a herirme de esa forma y me regales más esa maravillosa risa.

Ella volvió a reír, Miroku también lo hizo y luego la abrazó por los hombros para seguir su camino, ambos ignorando a la gente que se había quedado detenida viendo la escena. A él no le importaba si todo el mundo creía que estaba chiflado, si ése era el precio que debía pagar por escuchar a su amiga reírse de esa forma, gustoso lo pagaría todas las veces que fuera necesario.

" _La risa, esa expresión fresca y revitalizante, es el reflejo de nuestra alegría interior, y si alguien se esfuerza para lograr que la liberes, merece que la compartas con él."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt 30:**_ _Hacerle llorar de la risa._

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... como lo había tenido abandonado, he vuelto en forma de actualizaciones más regulares (?) Espero no se aburran de mí, porque hay más de mi musa y mis locas ideas para rato (o eso pretendo). Ahora, quise retratar un momento alegre, donde se vea que las cosas van volviendo a la normalidad de a poco y podamos apreciar lo importante que es el apoyo de Miroku para Sango. Y además, podemos notar cómo ya va incursionando en el mundo amoroso este galán. Seguro luego va a tener uno que otro problema antes de que el amor verdadero llegue.  
_

 _ **M** uchas gracias a todos los que leen, pero en especial a **ghost ficker rin** por su encantador review, ¡eres un amor! _

_**E** n fin, nos leemos en la siguiente entrega. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :3_

 _ **B** esos babosos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	11. Visitas primero

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **XI —**

— **Visitas primero —**

* * *

La tarde estaba tranquila, a pesar de que se suponía que sería un día ajetreado según todos los pronósticos. Él no había tenido mayores problemas en realizar las tareas que había exigido el líder de la excursión, ayudando a los de la otra clase a mover leños, acarrear agua y levantar una que otra roca en busca de los ejemplares que iban a estudiar.

Aunque no era su grado, su maestro de ciencias le había ofrecido la oportunidad de acompañarlo como ayudante en un par de salidas con alumnos de otros cursos a cambio de unos cuantos puntos en sus próximas evaluaciones. Como esa no era una materia que se le diera fácilmente y ahora ni él ni Miroku contaban con suficiente tiempo libre como para estudiar juntos, había decidido que era una buena opción. Miró de reojo a los otros alumnos mientras recogían muestras de hojas del suelo y sonrió al ver a Sango tomando una lagartija frente a la cara aterrada de sus otras compañeras. Sin duda, su amiga tenía agallas, porque hasta él se ponía nervioso con esas criaturas.

Cerró los ojos, un poco pensativo. El año escolar estaba por terminar, lo que significaba que tendrían más tiempo libre. Eso le favorecía, ya que había comenzado hacía poco una relación con su compañera de clases, Kikyō, y sabía que tenía que nutrirla. O por lo menos eso le había aconsejado Miroku. No sabía qué tan bueno o acertado era escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pero hasta ahora era el único que tenía experiencia en el tema. A su madre la había preguntado un par de veces, pero no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema porque ella actuaba como si él estuviese aprendiendo a caminar o haciendo alguna especie de gracia por primera vez, se sentía como un bebé. Y con su padre, hablaba muy poco como para contarle algo así. Su única opción era el ojiazul, y hasta el momento había acertado, no podía quejarse.

— Bueno, entonces tendríamos que hacer un insectario…

— ¡Iugh, qué asco!

Rodó los ojos al escuchar a la mayoría de las chicas quejarse por la idea del profesor, entre ellas a Kagome, quien expresaba su repulsión ante la idea con sus ojos sin nada de disimulo.

— Pueden hacerlo en parejas. Sólo deberán colocar 5 especies de insectos diferentes, pero recuerden que son los que encontraron muertos. No quiero que atrapen especímenes vivos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, la información que deberán investigar…

Dejó de prestar atención, después de todo él no tenía que hacer ese trabajo, ya había pasado por la etapa de las excursiones y sus consecuencias. De pronto, un movimiento en su abdomen le recordó que estaba muriendo de hambre y no había llevado nada para servirse. Estúpidamente, salió de casa sin preocuparse sobre qué iba a comer durante el día, pensó que estaría de vuelta para el almuerzo. Y ya era media tarde, por lo que su estómago reclamaba con vehemencia la falta de alimento. Gruñó levemente, rogando para que la excursión terminara luego y pudiese ir a casa a comer algo.

— ¿También tienes hambre? — Kagome lo tomó por sorpresa, de pronto había aparecido a su lado sin que lo notara.

— Sí, no traje comida — respondió, observándola de reojo mientras ella esperaba a Sango para que la ayudara con los insectos —. Pensé que terminaríamos antes.

— A mí también se me quedó la merienda en casa. Sango me dio un poco de fruta, pero fue hace rato — sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que su estómago también reclamaba.

— Keh, eres muy torpe.

Kagome iba a reclamarle cuando la castaña llegó a su lado, interrumpiéndola para enseñarle lo que acababa de recolectar, estaban listas para hacer su insectario en casa. Charlaron un rato más mientras los otros terminaban su labor y luego el maestro dio por finalizada la jornada. Abordaron el bus escolar y se dirigieron hasta el establecimiento, lugar donde Sango se separó de ellos, pues su padre la había ido a recoger. InuYasha iba a despedirse de Kagome cuando vio el automóvil de su madre aparecer y hacerle señas para que se subiera. Él se acercó, un tanto sorprendido porque se suponía que ella saldría tarde ese día.

— Pensé que hoy tenías trabajo…

— Terminé temprano. ¿Vamos a comer a casa? Apuesto que no trajiste almuerzo y mueres de hambre — le sonrió cálidamente, logrando que él se sonrojara un poco.

— ¡Genial! Iré a despedirme…

— Oh, ¿pero ella no es Kagome? ¿Por qué no la invitas a comer? Prepararé _menchikatsu_.

InuYasha asintió y se acercó a su amiga para invitarla a su casa, ella aceptó encantada ante la mención de la comida, puesto que ya estaba comenzando a sentir fatiga. Llegaron hasta su hogar y la dueña de casa rápidamente cocinó el platillo, sirviéndoles en cuestión de minutos unas cuantas croquetas en una bandeja mientras se disponía a preparar más. Él se abalanzó sobre el plato, con los palillos en alto y dispuesto a devorar la comida. Ese era su objetivo, pero vio la mirada de anhelo de Kagome y escuchó su estómago rugir nuevamente, notando que se le hacía agua la boca por probar algo de comer. Dejó los palillos a un lado y acercó el plato hasta ella, pasándole otro par de palillos y sonriéndole levemente.

— Ten, las visitas primero — murmuró, intentando sonar un tanto cortés, aunque su tono por naturaleza era duro.

— ¿De verdad…? Pero tú tampoco has comido…

— Keh, no voy a morir de hambre. Anda, sírvete.

Ella asintió feliz, recibiendo los palillos y probando el alimento, sus ojos brillando ante el sabor. InuYasha sonrió internamente, le alegraba ver lo agradecida y feliz que estaba la azabache por su gesto. Él esperó sólo unos cuantos minutos más, pronto su madre tenía listas más croquetas y pudo unirse a su amiga en el deleite **de** probar las habilidades culinarias de Izayoi. Ambos le agradecieron a la mayor, puesto que sus estómagos necesitaban de alimento y era aún mejor si venía de su mano.

Después de comer y tras conversar un buen rato, InuYasha encaminó a Kagome hasta su casa, con la sensación de que ese había sido un gran día, mejor de lo que él mismo hubiese pensado.

" _Compartir la comida es un gran gesto, pero dar el primer bocado a alguien a pesar de que también mueres de hambre, demuestra cuán importante es esa persona para ti."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt 61:**_ _Dejarle comer primero cuando ambos tienen mucha hambre._

 _ **Menchikatsu:**_ _plato frito que consiste en croquetas de carne picada apanada, puede ser de cerdo, vacuno o ambas._

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, me siento taaaaaan culpable por esto. Tenía este capítulo listo desde hace mucho, y sólo de despistada no lo había subido. Qué desconsiderada soy, ¿no? En fin, supongo que entre tanta cosa por hacer, a veces se nos puede olvidar algún detalle, como esto...  
_

 _ **E** n fin, no daré más excusas y sólo diré que me causa una ternura infinita imaginarme a InuYasha intentando ser cortés. Veamos, ya deben tener unos 13 años ellos, 11 ellas, así que todavía pueden considerarse adorables. Por lo menos, ya que pronto entrarán en la adolescencia y ay señor, qué dolores de cabeza nos podrían traer..._

 _ **A** gradecimientos especiales a **ghost ficker rin** y a **Maat Sejmet** , muchas gracias por sus reviews :) ¡Las adoro!_

 _ **H** asta la próxima, besos y abrazos (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	12. Un mejor panorama

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Million Reasons**_

— **XII —**

— **Un mejor panorama —**

* * *

— Entonces, si tomas la cifra que apartamos antes y la usas ahora, el resultado debería ser… ¡84! ¿Ves que no es tan complicado? — Miroku terminó de anotar los últimos pasos del ejercicio que le estaba enseñando a su amiga y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se desvaneció al ver que ella no le prestaba atención a su explicación, más bien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. — Tierra llamando a Sango, ¿hay algún problema?

— ¿Ah…? — Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, luego miró los apuntes y se sonrojó levemente. — Lo siento… no estaba escuchando…

— ¿Ocurre algo? Estos días has estado bastante distraída…

— Yo… no es nada, olvídalo.

Él suspiró, estaba seguro de que la castaña no estaba siendo sincera del todo, pero tampoco la podía obligar a decirle qué le pasaba. Podía tener muchas teorías, todas bastante válidas y probables según él, y no podía corroborar ninguna si ella no hablaba. Negó con un gesto en el momento exacto en el que su móvil emitió un pitido con un mensaje entrante. Miró de reojo a Sango, notando que ella estaba atenta a él ahora, y leyó rápidamente el texto.

" _No olvides que hoy iríamos por helados. Te espero donde siempre, bombón. No tardes, besos."_

— ¡Oh, cierto! — Se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de haber recordado algo importante. — Le dije a Hanako que hoy saldríamos después de su lección de piano…

— Ah, entonces… ¿ya te vas? — Intentó sonar indiferente, pero él notó el desánimo en su mirada al hablar.

— Bueno, hace unos días se abrió una nueva heladería en el centro y queríamos ir a ver qué tal es. Dicen que tienen unos sabores exóticos que son geniales… Si me voy ahora, quizá alcancemos a llegar antes de que esté repleto de gente — trató de explicarse, no quería que ella sintiera que él no quería estar con ella, pero no vio ningún cambio en su expresión.

Sango asintió con un gesto silencioso, asumiendo que no podía impedirle a su amigo salir y pasar tiempo con su nueva novia. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que terminara con Saya y hacía un par de días, él decidió declararse a esta chica con quien ya había salido en varias ocasiones, obteniendo un "sí" por respuesta y comenzando su nueva relación, justo antes de la semana de exámenes finales. Tampoco quería acaparar todo su tiempo, pero con las vacaciones a tan sólo unos días, tenía miedo de volver a quedarse tanto tiempo sólo con Kohaku en su casa. Por lo menos en compañía de Miroku no sentía tanto el vacío que había dejado su madre al partir; sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía depender siempre de él y que tampoco podía escapar de la realidad. Miró nuevamente el reloj que había en el estante junto a ellos y resopló levemente, tendría que asumir la realidad, y era mucho mejor si lo hacía lo antes posible.

— Bien, será mejor que te apresures — murmuró, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto para que caminara con ella —. No vas a hacerla esperar, ¿o sí?

Miroku la siguió hasta la puerta y de paso se fijó en el calendario que había en una repisa que estaba en su camino, percatándose de pronto de la fecha. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonrió con nostalgia, provocándole extrañeza.

— Hoy se cumplen seis meses, ¿verdad? — Sus palabras sorprendieron a Sango, pero respondió con una sonrisa decaída y un gesto afirmativo. — Por eso has estado tan distraída… lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta de qué día era hoy…

— No te disculpes, no tienes porqué saberlo — intentó restarle importancia, después de todo eso era algo personal que no todos debían tener presente —. Para la mayoría, sólo es un día más…

— Pero para ti no, pequeñita — le acarició la mejilla, notando los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que querían salir, sintiendo el repentino impulso de abrazarla. Se contuvo, no sabía si debía hacerlo, tampoco si ella quería estar sola o no —. ¿Quieres estar sola o prefieres que me quede un rato más?

Sango tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta: sabía lo que quería, pero no tenía el derecho de pedírselo. Además, él tenía un compromiso, un panorama mucho más alegre que estar junto a ella y consolarla mientras lloraba. Negó levemente, no iba a fastidiarle el día a su amigo con sus problemas.

— Debes irte, Hanako te está esperando. De seguro esos helados estarán deliciosos…

— Esa no fue mi pregunta, Sango. ¿Quieres estar sola o me quedo?

— Y-Yo… no puedo pedirte que te quedes… no quiero arruinarte el día ni que tengas problemas con tu novia…

— Sanguito, no vas a arruinarme el día ni a causarme problemas con nadie. Si me quedo, será mi decisión… — La abrazó, refugiándola en su pecho con cariño. — Además, tu madre también es alguien muy importante para mí y prefiero acompañarte y que la recordemos juntos, que ir por ese helado. El local no va a moverse de lugar, puedo ir cualquier día. Sólo espera un momento, le explicaré a Hanako…

Se alejó para llamar a su novia y decirle que no podría acompañarla en esos momentos y después volvió junto a Sango, quien lo esperaba en la sala con té y pastelillos para que se sirvieran. Aceptó los bocadillos y le sonrió, para luego volver a abrazarla, demostrándole que estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitara. Sango lloró un par de minutos, pero luego ambos comenzaron a recordar algunos de los momentos que habían compartido junto con la madre de la menor, Miroku incluso escuchó un par de anécdotas que no conocía y que sólo lograron que el lazo entre ellos se estrechara un poco más, porque ahora compartían otras experiencias.

El sol se había ocultado hacía bastante cuando Miroku anunció que era hora de que volviera a su hogar. A pesar de que no quería que ese momento llegara, Sango lo entendía y sabía que era tiempo de despedirse. Nuevamente lo acompañó hasta la salida, sonriéndole con cariño mientras le abría la puerta.

— Muchas gracias, Miroku… — Murmuró, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. — He llorado sola por mucho tiempo, no quería volver a hacerlo… lamento que hayas cancelado tus planes por mí…

— No es nada, Sango. Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites, así que no te disculpes por lo de hoy. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Hasta mañana.

Le acarició la cabeza y se apresuró en salir rumbo a su casa, sonriendo. A pesar de que había escuchado todo un reclamo molesto por la cancelación de su salida y de que probablemente al día siguiente la joven que ahora era su novia, le montara una escena de celos, estaba satisfecho, porque había logrado que la mirada de su amiga estuviese un poco más en calma, y eso le bastaba para sentir que había hecho lo correcto.

" _Sin importar los planes que puedas tener, siempre es mejor acompañar a un ser querido cuando lo necesita, porque ni el mejor de los panoramas te alegrará tanto como esa sonrisa agradecida."_

* * *

 _ **Prompt 29:**_ _Preferir estar con esa persona aún cuando pareciera que hay mejores planes._

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola~! Nuevamente aparezco por acá, con un poco de amor inocente y maduro. Es que considero que Miroku debe haber sido muy maduro desde pequeño, a pesar de que muchas veces no lo demuestre y sea un completo idiota -algo que reflejaré a futuro xd-, pero en situaciones así... sabe lo que debe hacer y ha elegido con cuidado sus prioridades. Y eso Sango se lo agradecerá, ahora y siempre.  
_

 _ **M** uchos abrazos apretados, besos babosos y skjdhfkjagf a **ghost ficker rin** , **aby2125** y **Maat Sejmet**. Sus reviews son dulces bombones de chocolate para mí :)_

 _ **N** os leemos en la próxima, hasta entonces..._

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
